Pandora's Box
by tenpenny
Summary: Veronica Mars's life changed after Logan and Lily became her best friends. However in High school bonds she thought unbreakable shattered in the space of an evening. Cast out by her former High School friends she learned to cope alone. Her town of Neptune Calif will not be able to keep their secrets, not with Veronica on their case. NOTE: Intense story line.
1. Chapter 1

**If you like the story please post a review thank you :)**

* * *

 **Neptune California Mars House - Located just outside of the 09'er zip code**

Veronica tried to focus on her Harry Potter book but the noise from the living room made reading impossible. Her parents were fighting yet again. It was becoming a rather broken record.

She knew most parents fought about money, or who left the toilet seat up. She instead got a ring side seat to her mother attempting to beat Keith Richards in a drinking contest.

Sighing she decided to go into the living room to stop the fight by changing their focus.

"Keith you keep saying you used to be cool, when was that when you were a fetus? Having a little nip after work is normal, healthy and frankly my business not yours."

* * *

Veronica crept into the living room and found her parents staring at each other with only their anger and a coffee table between them. Her mom was clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels to her chest.

Keith tried to pry the bottle out of her hands but she was having none of it. "Lianna unless you want Veronica to write a sequel to "Mommy Dearest" give me the bottle please. You have a problem let me help you."

Lianne Mars move to the other end of the table. "Our daughter is on the honor row and well behaved Keith. I am a damn good mom by those standards."

Keith rolled his eyes in frustration, "Lianne you really believe that don't you? OK then explain why is Veronica hiding in the doorway watching us fight?"

Lianne turned around finally noticing Veronica tucked in the doorway. She was 12 years old but she was very small for her age. People thought she was only 8, which she used to her advantage when possible.

* * *

Veronica put on her little Orphan Annie smile and came over to hug her mom, "I hope its ok but a new family just moved into Neptune. I promised their daughter I will visit. Can one of you drive me please?"

Keith looked at Veronica gratefully; the war of the Mars was done for now thanks to her yet again. "Sure hon what is the girl's name and address."

Veronica smiled handing them a business card, "Can you believe she is only 12 and her dad gives her business cards to share with her friends. Her name is Lily Kane and she is the coolest girl I ever met."

Keith frowned but changed to a smile before Veronica noticed, "Ah yes the Kane's I will be happy to take you to meet her. Go get your coat and anything you want to take with you."

When Veronica left the room Lianne glared at Keith "Don't you DARE say it. I will not talk to the Kane's you have nothing to worry about. I left all of that behind in high school."

Keith sighed; this is one fight he was never going to let Veronica see. Some secrets need to stay buried. However his daughter was a female version of him. The moment a mystery pops up Veronica was a moth to a flame. All he could hope is Pandora's Box stayed firmly closed.

* * *

 **The Kane Residence.**

Keith pulled his Minivan up to the gates of what could only be described as a palace. The White Colonial house was big enough for ten families. It even had Peacocks walking on their extensive grounds.

Keith chuckled to himself, "Nothing says disposable income like live Peacocks on your front lawn."

Keith never liked Jake, they both came from the lower middle class but unlike Jake he didn't see that as a badge of shame. Jake made it clear in high school that just because he was born in a barn he was not a horse. He had one goal in life, get rich. He told everyone he would make his first million by age 21. The man was worth billions now.

After clearing the security gate Keith rang the doorbell and was surprised when a boy about Veronica's age answered the door. He smiled ushering them inside. "Thank you for coming, Lily is slightly delayed. Please follow me."

The blond boy led them into a large sitting room were tea was waiting on a table. "My name is Duncan Kane I am Lily's brother. She has told me so much about you already Veronica I feel as if I know you. Thank you for bringing her Mr. Mars."

Keith smiled and assured Duncan that it was NP.

Veronica grinned, "I feel the same way, Lily talks about you all the time at school. So you are the famous Duncan. Did you really skateboard down the malls shipping ramps with a dozen store security guards chasing behind you?"

Before he could answer a smaller boy walked into the room, "Has Lily been pretending my exploits are Duncan's again? Giving that I was the one that got grounded for a month I insist on claiming credit."

* * *

Duncan blushed, "He is right, I'm not the type to do that sort of thing but it's exciting to watch Logan play evil Peter Pan in public. My sister and I had a blast watching him outrun those guards."

Wiping his palm on his pants the brown haired boy stuck his hand out to her, "My name is Logan Echolls and yes my father is Aaron Echolls. Try not to hold it against me. I don't do cheesy action movies."

As if suddenly remembering that they were standing in the room with Neptune's chief of police both boys looked uneasy. They knew talking about crime in front of the Keith was not a bright move.

Veronica smiled encouragingly to ease the boys discomfort, "There is a lot of ways to be exciting that does not end up with a trip to Juvenile Hall. I am sure we can find a lot of interesting things to do in Neptune together."

The sound of laughter could be heard getting closer. Suddenly a small blond girl came into the room. She was tugging Jake Kane behind her. Keith stared at the girl as if he he'd seen a ghost.

* * *

"Veronica you came I am so grateful, boys go away I don't want Veronica scared away by you two. Mom has cake waiting for you upstairs."

Rolling their eyes both boys vanished racing toward the staircase before disappearing out of sight. After Logan suffered foot in mouth disease they were keen to leave the room as quickly as possible.

Jake Cane paused, his mouth hanging open staring at Veronica. Lily tugged her father to stand right in front of her new friend, "See dad I was so not lying, Veronica could be my sister we look so much alike."

Jake Cane looked dazed then he broke into a smile. He bent down to shake Veronica's hand. "I am pleased to meet you Veronica. I've known your parents for years. I am glad to finally get to meet you."

Veronica eyes became curious, why didn't her parents mention they knew the head of Kane industries. Having him on your FaceBook page is something most parents would shout from the roof tops. Her parents never mentioned they knew the man.

* * *

Veronica smiled and shook his hand in return. She became distracted by a thousand questions shoved into her brain all at once. She could smell a mystery and that's something she could never resist.

She was brought back to reality when she realized Mr. Kane seemed to be waiting on an answer, "I'm sorry I missed your question."

Mr. Kane smiled in amusement, "I asked would you and Lily like to go play in the backyard? I know you might be a bit old for it by now but we have swings and even a rather large slide."

Lily grabbed her hand, "Of course she wants to go outside and nobody is ever too old for a swing."

Jake Cane watched them leave feeling slightly depressed. Veronica was lovely and clearly intelligent. He found it amazing that Keith's DNA could have her floating around. The girl was about 8 years old from the size of her. He was shocked Lianne had a child he knew nothing about.

* * *

"Sorry to cut this reunion short but I have things to do. Give me a call when Veronica is ready to be picked up. Here is my number or call the police department and ask for me." Keith headed toward the front door wishing to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Keith there is no need for you to come back I will have my driver bring her home. I am sure you are a very busy man." Jake said following Keith to the door.

Keith shrugged, "OK just make sure she is home by 6pm, her dinner will be ready." The door gave a click as it closed behind him. Keith walked toward his car feeling more uneasy with every step.

Jake turned and ushered the butler back to his station at the front door. He kept the butler scarce when his kid's friends came to visit. They preferred to open the doors for their friends themselves. He has not seen Lianne in 12 years and seeing her daughter brought old feelings back to the surface.

Trying to push thoughts of Veronica and Lianne out of his mind Jake went to work in his office. Seeing Veronica only made him ache for the life him and Lianne should have had, Lianne was his only love. His wife was his consolation prize.

* * *

A few minute later Lily lead Veronica to a playground large enough for a public park. It had a gazebo, a fountain and a large selection of playground equipment.

Lily dragged her over to a bush where they found Duncan and Logan sitting behind a hedge.

Logan glared at both of them as he stood up, "what took you so long I got ants crawling up my legs?"

Lily only laughed, "I had to let dad believe I really wanted to come out here to swing. Is he insane, do I look like I need diapers? We have four hours without our parents and we are not going to waste it."

Veronica and Duncan both looked uneasy, finally Veronica spoke, "If the next words out of your mouth are "has anyone ever seen a dead body", then I'm walking home, my father's punishments are hardcore when I behave to badly. I don't want to go to bed chained to a radiator."

* * *

Logan gave an almost bitter laugh "Veronica my dad could top anything your dad can dream up to punish you. Trust me I will keep you safe, I have a lot to lose too if we don't pull this off successfully." He knew she was kidding about the chains. He saw how Keith looked at his daughter, the man wouldn't harm a hair on Veronica's head.

Veronica suddenly looked at Logan and saw he wasn't kidding he intended to protect her. "OK I'm in as long as it does not involve felonies, tattoos, joining a cult or the army."

Logan rubbed his hands together giving them all an evil grin, "Thankfully you left out the really fun stuff or my plan today would go up in flames."

Logan tossed them all backpacks hiding behind the hedge. They opened them but only Veronica and Duncan gasped. Duncan turned beet red and glared at Logan "Is this what I think it is, dude what the hell, have you seriously lost it? Where did you get these?"

Logan only smirked, as he and Lily rapidly emptied their own bags. "You can always go play on the swings Duncan. However I have faith in you my friend. We are both 13 and it's the last year we can do stuff like this without ending up in jail cells."

* * *

Duncan shrugged removing all the items in his kit, "OK I'm in, my dad has a team of lawyers we are in zero real danger."

Veronica paled avoiding Lily's annoyed glare, "I am afraid of a bit more than jail."

Duncan knelt down and kissed her hand, "Lady Mars I promise to protect you from dragons, pillaging Vikings and Logan's bad breath."

Veronica felt Duncan's warm hand and felt a little less uneasy. Frankly a part of her wanted to join Logan on his insane plan today whatever it is. He seems confidant that it would work. She did not want to be stay behind or cause them to give up their game.

Logan shook his head in disgust, "Duncan what the hell dude cut that out before I put Lily's dress on you instead."

Logan winked at Veronica before opening her bag again, "Veronica will come I can see it in her eyes she is a hell raiser in hiding. Come on Bobcat let me see those claws."

* * *

Veronica opened her bag again unable to say no to Logan's inviting grin, "OK I'm in, besides the worse my dad can do is lock me in my room until I'm 18. Let's do this. I hope you got the right size, this is not going to work if I am swimming in my clothes."

Logan only laughed gathering his supplies, "I asked Lily to get your dress size from your soccer uniform. BTW when does your team play I would like to come out and see you in action. I play on the boy's team."

Veronica smiled brightly, "We play every Saturday minus this one. My coach is away until next week."

Lily rolled her eyes, "If you two are done wasting time talking about skinned knees and sports rashes can we go? We are wasting daylight."

Veronica blushed and followed Lily so they could dress in private. She felt her lips curl up in a smile as she closed the last button. When she and Lily walked back to the boys they were waiting for them by an oak tree. Veronica turned her attention to Logan. "I assume we have bikes it's a bit of a walk."

Logan pointed to another bush with bikes poking out, "They are not racing bikes but they will do." As they peddled away Veronica had a feeling she is going to have a very interesting summer with her new friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Havenwood Academy

**Havenwood Academy**

As they pulled up to Havenwood Academy Veronica became excited. Logan explained he intended to liberate the kids trapped inside the summer school classes. Havenwood had a summer program for kid's age 5 to 13 years old and a separate program for kids 14 to 18. Parents loved Havenwood they improved test scores. However most 09'er kids viewed Havenwood as an expensive juvenile prison. To call the school strict was an understatement.

Students were forced to attend classes from 730am to 7pm. Their only beaks was meals and Outdoor PE classes three times a week. The outdoor fitness time was to assure the kids didn't look like ghosts by the end of summer.

Logan stared at the building with utter loathing, "My parents sent me here from the age of five until I threatened to set my teachers car on fire last year. Funny enough they didn't invite me back. "

At Veronica's look of horror Logan shrugged sheepishly, "I wouldn't have done it but they didn't know that. Playing rebel without a clue was worth it to be free of that place."

* * *

Duncan looked at him in sympathy, "Well I won't pretend being a student there was easy but it did help me with my maths, I am good at it now. I am glad we became friends in Havenwood Logan, this place was dull until then."

Logan laughed as they locked their bikes to the schools bike ramp. Logan made sure they chained their bikes in the cameras blind spot."Finding my Wing man DK was the only good thing that happened in that place. OK people, time for evil Peter Pan to strike again."

Veronica looked at the leafy private academy in trepidation. She passed it more than once heading to school and saw a parade of expensive cars pulling up dragging mostly reluctant children inside. She was sure 12 hours a day of classes was banned in public schools but private schools have more autonomy.

They stood outside dressed in the school's uniform. They walked inside quickly blending in with the rest of the students. The kids were quiet moving in tidy lines down the halls. To keep from getting caught they removed everything that made them identifiable. Even their shoes, school ID and backpacks were school issued.

* * *

Logan tugged Duncan who looked ready to faint, "Don't start suffering from PTSD look natural or a teacher will stop us, they smell fear remember."

Veronica saw Duncan starting to panic even more and Logan was making it worse. She saw a girl's bathroom ahead. "OK everyone stand outside the bathroom I have a plan."

Veronica ducked inside the bathroom and returned a few moments later. She slapped an "Out of Order" sign on the bathroom door before ushering them inside. "We can hide here until we are ready."

Lily laughed, slinging her heavy backpack off her thin shoulders, "I knew you had it in you Veronica, you're very quick on your feet. This is going to be so much fun."

Duncan looked miserable. Veronica knew he was as concerned about the other items in the backpack as she was. Duncan continued to look down too afraid to say anything.

* * *

Veronica looked at Duncan and mouthed "I got this " before turning to the others. "OK why are their fireworks in our bags, because if you're making a bomb I am out. I am not Thelma Logan and you're not Louise."

Lily glared at Veronica, "The fireworks are just a distraction don't freak out. I told Duncan and Logan you're cool don't make me take it back. We will set of some fireworks and then run right Logan?"

Logan sighed turning to Duncan and Veronica. "Thanks for your support Lily but your wrong about my plan. OK anyone else care to take a stab at what my plan really is?"

* * *

Veronica took out the remaining Items in her backpack. Fireworks with extremely long fuses, a match box, and four bottles filled with something that smelled like Ammonia. The bottle also had match heads, broken eggs, and beans inside. "I don't know what the beans are for but this is a stink bomb."

Veronica removed one of the fireworks, "The fuse is an American Visco Cannon Fuse. I know because my dad confiscated some from some college kids last July. They are slow burning fuses. Based on the length of each fuse your fireworks would take 15 minutes to pop so I am guessing these are your timers."

Logan's grin became so large Veronica wondered if she had gotten it wrong. Lily had already struck out and Veronica did not want to look stupid.

Logan suddenly gave her a pat on the back, "You my dear are worthy to be my partner in crime. You are 100% correct. However, this is not a simple stink bomb anyone can make those. These babies took four days of peculating to be ready for our little adventure."

* * *

Logan picked up a bottle and pointed to the beans. "As for the beans I picked them from the Kane's green house. They are called Parkia Speciosa better known as the Australian Stinky bean. The beans smell worse than rotten eggs and the smell lingers a lot longer. This boys and girls is an A grade stick bomb."

Duncan eyes turned into saucers, "My mom brought those trees from our property in Australia years ago. She is using their beans for a dinner next week; please tell me you didn't take them all Logan."

Logan grinned at Duncan in reassurance, "Don't worry DK I only picked a few beans she won't miss them. There are plenty of beans left for whatever her cook plans to whip up."

Duncan looked relived but Lily laughed annoyed her brother was making a fuss, "Logan you should have taken them all, Duncan worries more than an old woman. It would serve Celeste right to come home to only an ornamental tree."

Before Duncan could retort Logan held up his hand, "OK time to get this show on the road, we only have three hours left before your dad comes into the yard looking for us. Let's get moving the bell rang already."

* * *

Logan stuck his head out the bathroom first and beckoned everyone to follow him. Before leaving the bathroom they put on Long Ranger eye masks in addition to fake wigs and gloves. As they moved quietly down the hallways the silence made them all slightly nervous.

Logan knew the location of all the school's cameras and carefully avoided them. "It's helpful that your father Duncan has the security camera contract for the school. His maps made my job easier."

Logan stopped in front of a utility closet beside a fire alarm, "OK all of you inside. Once I pull the fire alarm everyone will start pouring out of their rooms. After they leave we each run into a class room light a fuse then meet in the hall. From there we head out the janitors doors, they don't have cameras."

Veronica's heart pounded after Logan slipped back inside the closet. She felt Logan's hand slide into hers, offering a reassuring squeeze. A few minutes later Logan tugged her hand. "OK everyone go in your rooms to light the fuses. Don't forget your bag of rotten eggs. Hide the eggs well don't just leaving them on a table, and don't drop them."

* * *

Veronica raced into her assigned classroom and hid eggs carefully all around the room. After lighting her fuse she met the others in the hall way. They raced out the door pulling their bikes from the ramp. They speed away at full throttle unseen by the kids and staff on the other side of the building.

Logan laughed once they stopped to rest after peddling for 15 minutes. "You have no idea how happy I feel giving those poor bastards a day off. That place is a prison camp."

Duncan smiled slightly, "Yes I was happy they kicked you out, it gave me reason to transfer to Neptune Middle school it's a lot less strict."

Within a few minutes they made it to the Kane's backyard. They quickly changed into their regular clothes after storing the bikes. They then hurried to the playground.

Veronica plopped in a swing and Lily sat in one beside her. Veronica grinned up at Logan as he walked toward her, "Care to give me a push; I am your side kick after all."

Logan smiled and placed his hands on her back pushing her in the air, "My pleasure, and thank you for helping, it means a lot that you were willing to trust me today."

* * *

Veronica looked back at him and smiled, "My pleasure, I have to admit that was fun and a good cause."

Lily smiled and winked at Veronica, "OK I am 100% sure you are the best friend in the world, you rocked it today sis. I look forward to more days like this with you."

Veronica blushed and smiled at her, "You also, today was so much fun thank you for inviting me."

Duncan pushed Lily on her swing, laughing when she asked him to stop trying to push her into the sand.

Half an hour later Jake Kane walked outside and smiled at the kids playing on the swings. He knew there was enough activities in the playground to keep them occupied for a few hours while he was busy.

He waved to the kids as he reached the swings. "I hope you all had fun. Veronica and Logan I promised your parents to give you a ride home with my driver. Duncan and Lily time to get ready for dinner."

* * *

After waving goodbye to the Kane's Veronica and Logan said they would wait outside for the driver. Logan sat in a swing beside Veronica. After a few moments of silence he smiled at her shyly, "I mean it Ronnie thank you for today, it means a lot."

Veronica stopped her swing looking at him intently, "Logan please be honest, you didn't do this to liberate a bunch of kids at a cram school. You can fool the Kane's but not me. I promise I will keep it a secret. I just want to be sure that you're OK. "

Logan swallowed refusing to meet her eyes. After a moment he finally spoke, "do you know that me and Duncan used to be a lot a like? We were both sent to that hell hole because we were suffering from what our teachers called "Willful opposition disorder," it used to be called being an active boy. Duncan could never sit still, always playing in class."

Logan finally turned to her his face unguarded, "Duncan's parents were bullied by the school to medicate the hell out of him. As for mine, well my dad has more old fashion ways to get me to behave. Duncan turned into a zombie; his doctors gave him a chemical lobotomy. The school was thrilled with the new Duncan. I wanted to strike back somehow."

* * *

Logan lowered his head, "I got myself thrown out of Havenwood to save Duncan I knew he would leave with me. He is free of them but he still takes his medication."

Veronica slide of her swing and offered her hand to him. He stood in front of her awkwardly before taking it. She slowly moved closer until she was able to wrap her arms around his larger frame. They said nothing as his heartbeat slowed to a gentle rhythm. She knew he was hurting and she wouldn't leave him to suffer alone. "I won't tell anyone you're a marshmallow Logan. I think what you did today was brave, Duncan has a good friend."

Logan relaxed in her arms and was shocked at how at home he felt. Veronica was so tiny he stood a full head above her but it didn't matter. He knew he finally found someone who understood him. He didn't know if he should be grateful or terrified. Either way he didn't want to leave her arms for anything.

Veronica finally pulled away smiling at him playfully "We better cut that hug short or someone will show up with a shotgun and put us in front of the preacher."

Logan laughed happy to lighten the mood. "I always knew that if I ended up married a shot gun would be involved. I hear the driver coming for us, time to go Ronnie."

A few minutes later as they were driving away Logan laid her head on his shoulder. He thought it was weird having a girl as a close friend but it didn't matter, Veronica had gotten under his skin in a way nobody ever has before, and he liked the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle of the Sexes

"Veronica get down here you will be late for the game" Keith yelled upstairs knowing full well the only way to get her down the stairs any faster was carry her down. Veronica would be a good person to send for death if you are not keen in seeing him anytime soon. The girl's time keeping was terrible.

"I'm coming I had to braid my hair, I don't want it flying around like a fan when playing" Veronica finally ran into the kitchen heading straight for the plate of oatmeal and fruit waiting on the table at her seat.

Keith already gassed up the car for the trip to the Soccer field. He smiled approving of the new design of their uniforms. It was a Black and Gold Uniform with the words Neptune Stingrays on the front.

The doorbell rang three times and Veronica smiled knowing it was Logan's signal. The day before Veronica's dad offered to drive Logan to the game. His parent's driver could have taken him but he knew it would be fun more riding with the Mars.

"Hey Ronnie, I chained my bike to your porch hope that'is ok with you, do you have your envelope?" Logan said waving a thick yellow paper sized envelope in their air.

* * *

Keith stuck his hand out to Logan raising his eyebrows, "Your parents really thought it was ok letting a 13 old boy out of the door with a wad of cash? Even so you're in my care today so hand over the money. I will keep it with Veronica's envelope."

Veronica glared at her father, "I love you to death but can you not be the police today? Me and Logan raised the money ourselves we're not likely to lose it between here and the soccer field."

Keith raised his hands up clearly hoping to keep the peace, "Honey all the parents signed a form that if the money their child raised goes missing the parents has to pay for the lost funds. You both raised over 200 dollars each, that's a lot of money for me to replace."

Veronica knew her father was right but that didn't make her less embarrassed. She knew if Logan lost the money her father would replace it. She didn't want to put her father in that kind of risk. "OK dad when you put it that way you can hold on to them."

* * *

Keith gave her a hug ruffling her hair, "That's my girl, bright as a lamp. I intend to turn in the money the moment I drop you off. I am proud of both of you. Selling cookies to purchase soccer uniforms for your disadvantaged team mates shows compassion."

Logan tried to keep from looking guilty; "I am always happy to help those less fortunate than myself Mr Mars, this was a rewarding experience." He was glad he never told Veronica that every year his dad bought a ton of cookies from him claiming they don't want him door knocking like a beggar child. He never sold cookies door to door until now.

Veronica smiled handing Logan a small box with a bow on top, "Thank you for going door knocking with me to sell the cookies, my dad always comes with me. You saved him for missing time off work."

Logan carefully opened the box and pulled out a tiny wooden soccer ball that had been carefully sanded and polished, "You made this for me in woodwork Veronica wow this is really good thank you."

Veronica blushed before turning to grab her sports bag, "It's the least I can do Logan."

* * *

She suddenly punched Logan in the arm, "it's time to go, this is the first year of the boys vs girls soccer charity match and I and looking forward to stumping the boys team. We are woman hear us roar."

Logan snorted grabbing his own soccer kit, "Please, it will sound more like hear you cry when you lose."

Keith ushered them to the car before locking up the garage, "OK you two, save all that for the field." After promising to behave Keith drove them to the Neptune Sports club.

When they pulled onto the leafy grounds of the club Veronica smiled fondly. Since she was little her dad would bring her here to teach her the basics of soccer. He was sure Veronica's role on the team would be a "Target Striker" due to her aggressive style of play. However her tiny size made that impossible.

Logan pulled her out of her thoughts as they neared the field, "I am looking forward to seeing you play Ronnie; you're certainly tiny enough to be a "Second Striker" but are you quick enough however."

* * *

Veronica saw the challenge in his eyes, Logan is her friend but when it came to sports Mr. Combative was his name. Logan's role was "Defender" on his team. Everyone knew if you try and get a ball past Logan he would make you suffer for it. Veronica smirked at him "Ask me after your team loses."

Logan and Veronica walked toward their separate changing rooms. A few of Logan's team members were standing outside as they neared the lockers. Dick Casablanca's was one of the players. He laughed when he saw Veronica heading toward him, "Wow Logan saying goodbye to the condemned?"

Veronica walked right up to the sandy haired boy, "The Sharks are going extinct. Your team should have pretended to be sick and forfeited. Losing to girls will make you a punch line Monday at school."

Dick glared at her as the other boys laughed at his expense, "Wow Veronica you're a bit young to be PMSing or were you always such a…"

Logan shoved Dick, "Dude zip it before any of the parents hear you swear. You know they think we still believe the stroke bring babies, leave them their delusions a little longer, let's get changed."

After giving Veronica an apologetic look Logan lead the rest of the boys inside. Most of the boys were taller than Logan but none of them were prepared to take him on, they knew the results if they did.

* * *

Veronica entered the girl's locker room and paused. Her eyes teared from the overbearing scent of 25 different perfumes competing with each other in the air. Some girls never heard of the term less is more. She smiled when she saw Lily waiting by a locker. The girl seemed engrossed by her cell phone.

Lily's look of frustration cleared when she saw Veronica. "Hey Veronica you made it. Please give me some company I am bored, all of our cell phones are not working. I guess the cell tower is down in the area or something. Are you ready to wipe the smirk of Logan's and the rest of the boy's face today?"

Veronica was not only the teams "Second Striker" she was also their captain. She could rally the girl's better than even the coach. "Are you kidding, they will end the day crying to their mamma's."

Veronica stood on a bench, "OK ladies fight hard, fight fair and fight to win. We are not a knitting circle we are athletics. A lot of people said this charity match is a mistake because we are too delicate to play against boys, to hell with that. It's time for the Neptune Stingrays to show them how it's done."

Veronica suddenly did a back-flip landing with perfect balance, "Sting Rays time to neuter some boys."

* * *

The girls were still clapping and stumping the ground when their coach Miss Everworth came in. "Sorry I'm late girls had to change a flat tire but I knew you girls could manage until I arrive." Their coach went over their plays with them a final time before they headed out onto the field.

A few minutes later Veronica looked down the field. The Sharks team was full of tall athletically build boys. Their smallest boy was bigger than her team's tallest girl. Veronica knew the boys will shove the girls up and down the field. She looked over at their "First Striker," the girl looked unsettled as well.

Veronica grinned as she neared the fidgeting girl, "Stop looking like you are heading to the guillotine. Who cares that they are boys, just treat them as really tall girls and carry on with it."

Jennifer smiled back at Veronica gratefully, "You're right we can do this, I'll pull myself together."

* * *

Lily trotted past Veronica to take her position as a "Midfielder", "You are so wasting your leadership skills out here Veronica. Next year we'll be old enough to try out to be cheerleaders."

Veronica looked at Lily like she'd grown a tail, "Yeh doing cheers for the guys playing on the field rather than being there myself is so appealing. The answer is still no Lily. Now move it."

Lily moved to her part of the field. No matter what Veronica said she knew they would be cheer leaders next year. She had no intention of ruining her skin in High school on a soccer field. Lily knew it was only a matter of time until she dragged Veronica with her. Veronica was easy to bully if she knew how to do it.

Veronica stared down the field trying to figure out their game plan. She saw Duncan's tall gangly body standing in the position of "Target Striker," he would try and score if he could but Veronica knew Duncan was slow, she could get around him easy enough to get the ball down the field.

The person that worried her was the Sharks team captain, Logan. He was a "Defender" and wore his ability to steal balls in play like a badge of honor. She knew the girl's size put them at a disadvantage. However the boys didn't know Veronica's secret strategy which gave the Stingrays the advantage.

* * *

As the game progressed Logan made sure his team didn't take the girls lightly. He knew the girls were playing to win but he was NOT going to lose. However one girl in particular was distracting him in a very unsettling way, Veronica Mars.

Logan avoided staring at Veronica's athletic body as she raced down the field in her gold and black Uniform. Logan was 13 years old and Veronica 12 but a year can make a huge difference in how a guy sees the world. For the first time he saw Veronica as a girl, he could not help it, he thought she was cute.

"Logan are you having a stroke if not can you stop standing in the middle of the field like a statue." Logan realized that he was watching Veronica rather than the ball and his coach was not impressed.

Shaking the fog away Logan looked down the field and saw Veronica moving the ball between Duncan before kicking it to the String Ray's 'Target Striker" to set up a goal.

"Dick stop picking your nose you're a Defender so defend something. The girls "Targets Striker" is in position to score so move your ass and stop her."

Dick raced toward the girl. Before she realized it he stole the ball and moved it down the field. Dick was much bigger than her so was able to steam roll the ball to his own team. The guys quickly scored yet another goal and the girls were still coming up goose eggs on the board.

* * *

Pausing for water the girls looked dejected. They could hear the fans cheering the boys. Even their mothers were pretending none of their daughters were on the field. Success has many parents but failure is always an orphan.

Veronica looked at her team huddling by the water tank, "Ok I know this looks like the "Battle of little Big Horn" and we are Custard. We can still win this. I have a plan and the coach has given her blessing."

Veronica huddled the girls around her, "We are playing by their rules and we will never win that way. They are bigger and stronger so are shoving us around the field. We need to stop playing like boys and instead play like girls. Our strength is we work better collectively then they ever will."

Veronica pointed to boys busy shoving a smaller player around the field. They are not working as a solid team because each of them acts like the reincarnation of David Beckham. They fight to get the ball rather than push it down the line. Let's use that to our advantage, time to get creative with our plays."

Logan looked at Veronica on the other side of the field with all the girls around her listening intently. He dragged the boys into a huddle, "Veronica is planning something and I don't know what. So stay awake, and run them down like deer. We own this field, let's not get lazy and lose due to over confidence."

* * *

A few minutes later the boys were shocked when the girls finally scored a goal when the boy's goal keeper missed an unexpected attempt from one of the Stingrays' Midfielders.

A few minutes later one of the girls "Sweeper's" managed to trap Dick into earning an "Off Side" penalty when he passed the ball behind the girls "Defenders". The game was now tied two to two. Dick tried to avoid the glares of his team mates as they repositioned themselves on the field.

"Dick I swear if we lose today I am making you the team mascot." The coach yell at Dick as the cringing boy raced past him on the field.

Half an hour later the stands grew quiet as the girls just missed scoring another goal. The game was tied two to two and they only had 30 more minutes left to play.

The "Sharks" huddled together and for once none of the boys were laughing. The coach glared at them. "I know I'm supposed to say I am proud as long as you do your best but to hell with that. In the real work people who don't deliver at work lose their jobs and live in a box. Take Veronica down NOW."

* * *

Logan knew what the coach wanted them to do. The jackass would never say it out loud because he wanted plausible deniability. The coach wanted Veronica removed from the rest of the game by any means necessary. That meant hurting her if they could do it without getting caught.

Logan walked over to Duncan who was glaring at the coaches' back, "I don't care what that old fart wants Logan, I won't trip Veronica she is our friend."

Logan sighed watching the rest of the team move into position, "I won't either but we can't stop the rest of the team ourselves, we just have to focus on protecting her without looking obvious. After this game we need to find a way to get the coach sacked, the man is a sadist. "

Duncan nodded and they returned back to the field. They did their best but the inevitable happened. He heard a scream from Veronica as she crumbled on the field. She was lying on the grass gripping her ankle. Logan saw her father jump out of the stands to reach her as the team doctor examined the girl.

Logan witnessed two boys laughing and winking to each other and he saw red. He couldn't attack them now; it would not help anything but his anger. However they owed Veronica a debt and he intended to collect it from their hides, of that much he was sure.

* * *

Veronica suddenly stood and returned back to her position on the field to the cheering of the crowd. She gave them all a small bow. When she turned to look at Logan he gave her an encouraging smile and a thumb's up. She smiled back in return suddenly forgetting about the pain in her ankle.

Logan started racing down the field doing his best to protect Veronica. He had no intention of allowing anyone else near her. He didn't care if he got kicked of the team, he would protect her no matter what he had to do. He wanted to throw the game but knew Veronica wanted to keep playing.

Logan saw Veronica racing near Lily toward the boy's goal. He knew they were setting up a last chance goal with their "Target Striker," who was near the two girls waiting for one of them to pass her the ball. He quickly moved the boys around the field to block their play.

He intended to make sure Veronica didn't get hurt again but he sure as hell was not going to give up winning the game without a fight. Veronica would hate him if he simply let her win. All the nearby Defenders raced toward Lily to stop her shifting the ball to the girls "Target Striker" Amy Fitzpatrick.

Amy was a tall girl as all "Target Strikers" need to be, it allowed them power behind their head butts when moving the ball down the field for a score.

* * *

Logan saw Lily kick the ball in the air toward Amy but he wasn't worried. The only person she could send it to was Jennifer and Amy, the rest of the girl's players was "Off Side" so couldn't take the ball.

Gasping he saw the ball sail past both Jennifer and Amy and land on Veronica's head. Veronica was too tiny for head-butting and he wondered if Lily got her targeting wrong. Lifting her entire frame Veronica moved the ball quickly down the line to another member of her team. Before the boys could respond the girls scored another goal and the yelling from the stands was deafening. Hell had just frozen over.

Logan had dreamed this would happen last night, the he would lose the game to the girls, but he was wearing a dress in his dream and a midget was doing the Macarena on the field. He was grateful his father was away shooting a movie, because this was beyond humiliation.

The sounds of cheering from the girls was almost ear spitting. He turned to see Veronica being carried by her team to the locker room. He was the only one on the boys team smiling. If he had to lose to a girl he was glad it was to her.

* * *

Heading toward the boys locker room he could hear the screaming before he got into near the door. "You should transfer schools so I can build a new team. We lost to a bunch of "Dear Diary" girls. This started with you Dick and your penalty, what were you thinking?"

Logan came in to see Dick cowering in a corner with the coach towering over him, "Leave Dick alone we lost as a team and as the Captain I take the blame for the lost. I didn't see what Veronica intended. Let's be honest she had a better game plan then we did, they earned the win fairly."

Coach Wilson turned and advanced on Logan who refused to move backward, "Ah it's our captain. Logan you should have remained a "Second Striker" you put more points on the board than anyone else. In fact you're a striker again effective immediately; I don't care if you enjoyed your new role more."

* * *

Logan opened his mouth to object but decided to remain silent. The coach looked mad enough to demote him from captain. He achieved his objective; he got the coach to leave Dick alone. He saw Dick mouth him thank you as the blond ran to the showers before the coach noticed him again.

After the coach stormed out leaving the team behind Logan turned to the rest of the boys, "Despite what he said you guys played your asses off, the coach can bite me. I say once we leave we go back to my place order a crap load of pizzas and try and break into the restricted channels on cable my treat."

The boys cheered and quickly showered. His parents were gone and any parent free Party at Logan's was always epic. Logan was a born a hell raiser and they always had fun around him. Most importantly, they loved the fact he stood up to anyone who attacked them adult or kid. Logan was their king.

As they left the locker room they heard a scream from the girls changing area. Suddenly Veronica appeared wide eye outside the Girl's locker room. "Logan find my dad, someone stole the money raised for the uniforms. All the envelopes are empty."


	4. Chapter 4 Fireflies in the Darkness

**The Club House**

Three hours later Keith Mars has taken the statements of the parents, players and all the staff working during the game. After searching everyone and their belongings the money had not been found. He reluctantly sent everyone homes once it became clear none of them had the money.

His men searched the club for hours and turned up nothing. The level of fatigue among his deputies was starting to show. However over nine thousand dollars was missing and that made it a felony, he had to keep going. When the newspaper called for comment he wanted to say more than the investigation is ongoing, he needed someone in a jail cell.

Finally his head of detective's Leo approached him. "Keith this is searching for a needle in a hay stack, the club and the grounds are massive. Even the CTV is no help, it wasn't pointing at the kids changing rooms. We're not even sure where everyone was during the game, so what's next?"

* * *

Keith sigh staring at the room filled with confiscated backpacks and bags, "Next is we go home, we've done all can for now. Tell the men to go home. The club will remain closed tomorrow so we can start the search again. All these bags will be ripped apart if the money remains missing. We have to find the thief, this is far too public to leave unsolved."

At least he didn't have to worry about Veronica. His wife was out of town on business and Veronica was to young to be left at home alone. Logan offered to call his parents and get permission for her spend the night at their house. After quickly making the call Logan assured him his parents wouldn't have a problem with Veronica staying overnight. The boy seemed responsible enough so he sent them to Logan's home by Taxi. Keith intended to stay at the Police station all night and sleep in the bunk rooms. he had wanted to talk Logan's parents himself but the number of people trying to get his attention never slowed for an instant, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **The** **Echolls Residence - Logan's 09er Party  
**

The number of people in Logan's pool was massive. It looked like every kid with a Trust fund was at the party. Pulling the party off without getting caught was one of his finest acts of creativity. Every time he tossed a party he hired a voice actor who sounded like his dad to answer the house phones. He didn't want his party ruined adult supervision.

"Hey Logan what the hell man, your party is booze free? What's the point of a party if we can't get drunk off our asses?" Dick was yelling at Logan over the loud music. Logan wondered how Dick even found him in this crowd of kids.

Logan turned around and sighed, "Dick you do know it's possible to have fun without booze right?"

Dick only laughed as he tried to break the lock on the Liquor cabinet. "Yeh and I can drive with only my feet but that doesn't make it a good idea. Find me the key to this thing so we can get girls drunk enough to forget about their reputations."

* * *

Logan wondered away from his friend sure Dick would be in AA meetings before the age of 30. Logan waved back at some of his friends tossing beach balls around the pool, they wanted him to join them but he moved on. The games room was taken over by people playing pool, , air hockey and video games. He saw Duncan at at table quickly losing his allowance in a poker game to card sharks.

The sound of music rattled the windows as people danced in every corner not occupied by furniture. He invited a local High School kid to DJ the party. The teen was playing the latest techno music on his dad's movie equipment. He saw one of the house keepers adding more pizza and soda to the refreshment table. Logan always bribed the servants to either help at the party or stay in their rooms. He hated throwing parties due to the expense but he did it anyway. His friends loved his parties and that made them necessary. However he wouldn't throw another one soon. His allowance was massive but not limitless. Thankfully his friends always chipped in before the party to cover most of the cost.

As he walked outside he wondered where in the hell did they find a Limbo stick. As he neared the Limbo line he saw it was a curtain rod from one of the guest bathrooms. "Bloody hell guy's this is my home not animal house. I'm not getting grounded because you think you're in Jamaica." Logan glared as Lily walked under the rod laughing at him.

* * *

Madison smiled at Logan waving after she finished her turn. "Nobody is going to break it, it not the cheap plastic crap that Weevil has in his house. Its brass don't worry about it, we'll put it back without a scratch when it's done. If it's damage I'll make sure someone buys you a new one stay frosty and go grab a beer."

"OK Madison have a blast and don't forget to put it back, "Logan left them alone. He knew the blond wasn't brave enough to say that if Weevil was anywhere near her. Logan saw Weevil earlier kissing a red head near the trees. Weevil invited himself to the party and nobody was brave enough to tell him to leave. Weevil was an equal opportunity hood.

Logan's eyes continued to search the crowd trying to find a single face. He hoped to spend time with Veronica but she was gone. Having an idea where she might be located he headed to the playground. He smiled when he neared the swings. Veronica was sitting in a swing quietly lost in thought. He knew she would be wherever the party wasn't.

"Penny for your thoughts," Logan asked sitting beside her in an empty swing. The playground was far enough from the house that the sounds of the party were muted by the trees and hedges. Crickets were the only sound disturbing the quiet of the yard.

* * *

Veronica grinned at him swinging her legs as she rocked slightly foward, "My thoughts are worth more than that Logan."

Logan looked in the direction of the party, "I take it you didn't see anything going on in there you wanted to participate in?"

Veronica turned to him a knowing look in her eyes, "The fact you're out here with me pretty much says the same thing about you. However I have an excuse I don't want to pretend swinging off a chandelier is my kind of thing. I rather run around on a soccer field then wave my nonexistent hips at a party."

Veronica stared out into the darkness, "I have this horrible feeling I'll be one of those girls in 10 years' time lifting sucking and implanting my way to the perfect body. I hate that I care that that people call me Tinkerbell. I know it shouldn't matter but it does. Some days I wish I was born a boy then none of this crap would matter at all."

Before he could stop himself Logan blurted out his inner thoughts, "I happen to think you're cute, it's like a watching an angelic pixie when you run on the field, why change perfection."

Turning red Logan stammered at her shocked expression, "I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from, forget I said anything."

* * *

Veronica smiled at him shyly, "I don't want to forget it but I have a question. Did you say that because you meant it or because you wanted to make me feel better?"

Logan felt his mouth run dry. He was not one of those Emo guys talking about their feelings none stop. However he knew Veronica wouldn't laugh at him no matter what he said next. Taking a breath he turned to meet her gaze, "I meant every word of answer your question yes I like you as more than a friend. I have for a while now."

"Logan can I asked you something personal, have you ever kissed a girl?" Veronica asked staring at him intently.

Logan looked at Veronica a guilty look on his face, "Would you hold it against me if I have been kissed before? Last year Madison slammed her lips into mine at a party. I view it more as an assault then a kiss. I pushed her away and left the room."

* * *

Veronica turned to Logan and laughed softly, "That doesn't count as a kiss and no I've never been kissed either. Would you think me forward to ask you for one?"

Logan's mind raced trying to process the fact that Veronica liked him as well. He wanted to pull her on his lap and explore every inch of her mouth but rejected that idea. There was no way he would treat Veronica like the girls that thew themselves at his father, and sometimes Logan hoping to get near his dad. He adored Veronica and he wanted this moment to be special for both of them.

Logan stood up and held out his hand to her, "I would be honored to kiss you Veronica." He stared at her wide eyed and slightly nervous expression. After pausing a second he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to her's. He imagined what this would be like but it was never as good as what he was experiencing. Every nerve in his lips felt alive. Pressing slightly harder he took in the taste of her lips. She tasted like raspberries and a flavor that was uniquely her own.

After a moment Veronica began to shyly kiss him back. Logan was careful to keep his mouth closed to avoid taking the kiss to another level. However keeping that vow was difficult as his mind blanked into white noise as he tried to resist the urge to deepen the kiss.

Biting back a groan Logan moved away from Veronica but kept her hand into his. He felt the warmth of her hand and the gentle feel of her pulse starting to return to normal.

* * *

He smile at Veronica letting her knew with his eyes that he was as moved by their kiss as she was, finally she laughed squeezing his hand gently, " Logan if this was the Olympics of kissing you're a gold medalist."

Smiling he kissed the palm of your hand, "I am glad you enjoyed it also. I have to say that certainly knocked me for six. That was amazing Veronica, thank you."

A few minutes later the yard began to brighten as fireflies moved past them heading for a nearby field. Veronica smiled wistfully, "In Chicago my friends waited until the fireflies were in full season so we could play soccer at night. We used the fireflies as natural light so we could play in the darkness. I never forget how that sky glowed around them."

Logan watched the swarm of passing insects until the night returned to darkness, "Using fireflies for light would have never occurred to any of my friends. If we wanted to play at night we'd asked our parents to pay for lights to be installed in the club house ball field."

* * *

Shaking her head Veronica held up her finger where a lone firefly had landed, "Yes and you would have missed the magic that only a field of fireflies have to offer. Playing ball by firefly light is something worth experiencing."

Logan looked at Veronica wondering how such a special girl came in his life. "I have a feeling being around you will never be ordinary; you are one of a kind Veronica Mars."

Veronica moved her finger slightly and the firefly moved on to join the others, "Thank you Logan, I feel the same way about you, the last few weeks have been extraordinary, I have never been happier than the day you became my best friend."

Logan met her eyes trying to force his heart to stop pounding from nervous energy, "Is that all we are just friends? I know it's a bit crazy to ask this so soon but Veronica will you be my girlfriend? I know this is what I want if you're willing."

* * *

Veronica Looked at him sadly knowing the next words was not what he would expect, "I can't Logan I am so sorry."

Logan couldn't hide the shock and hurt from his eyes, "Why not, I thought you liked me, did I do something wrong?"

Veronica cupped his chin with her hands to force him to look at her again, "I want to be your girlfriend more than anything but my father won't allow me to date until I am 14 years old, I am sorry."

Logan laughed before picking Veronica up swinging her around in the air, "That's a problem I can fix with ease. We can date in secret and keep it to ourselves. I am not giving up on us, trust me Ronnie have a little faith."

Veronica laughed begging him to stop spinning so she didn't become sick. When he put her back on her feet he smiled at her carefree expression. He suddenly wished all he house guests were gone so they could hang out around the house and watch a few movies. He wanted everyone to evaporate so that he didn't lose a single moment tonight with her.

* * *

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers before pulling her back into his arms. He didn't think the simple act of a hug could feel so comforting but Veronica proved him wrong. Stroking her hair he kissed her again. This time Veronica kissed him without hesitation, moving her lips shyly as he held her close. After a moment he pulled away smiling down at her. Linking their fingers together, he held her close as they walked away from the playground.

Reluctantly he led her back to the party. Being in public was a lot safer giving the way his mind was going. Her father trusted him and he didn't want to damage that trust by giving into his teenage hormones. He was looking forward to spending more time with Veronica outside of school or the soccer field. Veronica's 13th Birthday was next week and he intended to ask his parents for permission to throw Veronica a party here. He was sure his parents wouldn't object they liked her and they could chaperon the party.

As he neared the backdoor he gave her a final swift kiss, "I'm sorry about how crazy the party's getting. I promise this is the last party for a long time. Tomorrow we can hang out and do anything you want. I'm ending the party early, I don't want to risk your dad finding out and kicking my ass about it. It's our little secret."

* * *

They realized they were not alone when a shadow moved toward them, "It's a bit late for that Logan, I already know. Unlike the rest of the Xanax filled parents I figured out in three minutes that the guy answering the phone wasn't your father. The picture of Aaron filming his new movie this evening on TMZ confirmed it. "Keith Mars glared at Logan barely able to control his rage.

Logan's mouth hung open as he listened to the sound of panicked voices. Logan looked inside and saw the police swarming the party. The were rounding up the teenagers as if they were escaping cattle. "Mr. Mars I can explain, I just wanted everyone to have a bit of fun, we are not even drinking. Veronica was perfectly safe at my party."

One of the police officers came out of a door carrying a Keg of booze that Logan knew didn't come from his dad's liquor cabinet. Keith pointed to the keg. "What is that then Holy water? Go ahead try to claim that's not yours and someone brought it with them."

Keith looked at Veronica still holding Logan's hand, "Veronica I have never been ashamed of you until today. You made your own choices but I know a large part of the blame is with the company you keep."

Logan had to force himself not to cry as everything went to hell. When they shoved him in squad car alone he didn't cry. When he saw the police van removing the kids that didn't escape quick enough he didn't blink. The tears didn't flow until he saw Veronica being frog marched to her father's car before quickly being driven away. The tears never seemed to stop after that. He knew he had lost her for good.


	5. Chapter 5 Always Have a Plan B

**Don't Worry Logan is like a cat with Nine lives, he is down but not out. :)**

 **Neptune Police Station**

An hour later Keith glared at his officers wondering if he would do better recruiting civilians because they might get better results, "Ok there were at least 200 kids at that party, are you trying to tell me you only caught twelve kids, two of which were in leg casts?"

Leo asked to speak to Keith alone. Once they were in his office Leo looked at his boss sheepishly, "You know that party was filled with some of the riches kids in America. Our guys chose to let them go to protect you from the parents. The only kids they grabbed were a few local kids without deep pockets."

Keith looked at Leo in shock, "Are you telling me the only kids arrested are the ones whose parents are poor, are you all insane? What happened to equal justice or does that apply only outside of Neptune."

* * *

Leo looked at him sadly, "There is no justice in Neptune Keith, it's just us. Even if you tried to hold them their parents would run you out of town on the rails. Let's focus on the real problem, Logan Echolls. You cut of the head and the snake dies. None of the other kids could pull this off without his leadership."

Keith valued Leo because he was a good cop and because he gave Keith an inside track regarding the lives of the 09ers and the local youth. Leo was only 19 years old, but most importantly he understood the local rich kids in ways Keith didn't. Leo was raised an 09er until his father went bankrupt.

Keith opened his phone looking for Aaron's contact details, "Ok I will call Logan's father, he doesn't seem like the kind of man who wants this kind of bad press. In return for promising to control his son I will simply hold Logan until Aaron can collect him. The other kids will be released to their parents."

Leo left to arrange for the other parents to collect their kids. After speaking with Logan's father on the phone Keith was sure Logan would get the grounding of the century when Aaron came to collect him. The actor was flying in from his set to pick Logan up personally later this morning.

* * *

Keith decided not to speak to Logan before his father arrived. He was sure the boy knew he had burned his bridges at the Mars house. Keith intended to keep Veronica away from Logan even if he had to build a moat around his house to protect her. Veronica is a decent kid and he intended to keep her that way.

He went into the bunk room and saw a sleeping Veronica curled up into her pillow. He wished he could protect her from the world but he knew the older she grew the more independent she would become. All he could do was try and keep the darkness from her door until she could fight her own dragons.

After Keith left the room Veronica waited a moment before creeping out the door. She pretended to be asleep in the hope that someone would mention what room Logan was locked inside. Using her dads' keys she opened the door before closing it quickly behind her.

She found Logan slumped on the table. He was using the heels of his hands to hold his chin up. "Logan please remove your elbows from the table what would Miss Manners say."

Logan looked up and stared as if seeing a ghost. He quickly moved toward Veronica pulling her into a crushing hug, "Ronnie you crazy girl, the only thing missing is a cake with a file baked inside."

* * *

Logan kissed her soundly more in need of comfort than anything else. A few minutes later he ended the kiss but didn't let her leave his arms. "What are you doing here, are you trying to get grounded until the return of Halley's Comet? Your dad is on the warpath and he's not done taking scalps. "

Veronica laughed rolling her eyes, "Logan you're so far down in my dad's good books that you would have to look up to see the floor. However I have a plan that would make him love you forever."

Veronica blushed in response to his raised eyebrow, "Well ok maybe he won't love you but he'll stop making voodoo dolls with your likeness at his desk."

Logan was intrigued, Veronica looked so excited he finally grinned at her in return, "OK Bobcat what are you planning in that devious little mind of yours?"

Veronica pulled out a list of names, "Logan this is the list of everyone on both soccer teams, the parents in attendance to Saturday's game and all the staff. To earn back my father's trust we're going to solve the case of the stolen charity money ourselves."

* * *

Laughing Logan shook his head, "This plan is crazy enough to work, OK what is our next step?"

Veronica smiled handing him the list, "I have my own copy, what I need you to do is go down that list and pick out anyone in dire need of money or are kleptomaniacs. We will start there and keep going until we hit gold. I have to head back before my dad catches me."

Veronica quickly left the room leaving Logan to pour over the list. He wasn't sure how they could do better than trained police. However he wouldn't give up, this was his only chance to redeem himself. He wanted to be able to visit Veronica again without the need of ladders or a sturdy rope to her window.


	6. Chapter 6 The Birds and the Bees

Keith stood outside Veronica's bedroom door rapidly losing patience. "Veronica I am taking you to school to make sure Logan isn't hiding behind a hedge waiting for you. Trying to hide until I have to leave without you is not going to happen. Come out here young lady right now."

Veronica hung up her phone after reaching her mom's voice mail yet again. The only reason Veronica knew her mom wasn't in a shallow grave was her dad's call about a gas bill.

Veronica shrugged before closing her phone after staring at her moms number, "Well mom your silence helped me solve a problem this morning."

Veronica a few moments later opened her door looking tired thanks to carefully prepared nude makeup, "I didn't sleep well, sorry about the wait. When is mom coming home?"

Keith looked at the bags under her eyes and his expression softened, "Make sure you go to sleep early tonight you need proper rest. However we have to go, it's getting late."

Veronica gave him a tight hug as they locked the door, "I promise Dad, I'll be in bed by nine tonight."

Veronica barely had her seat belt buckled before the car tore out of the driveway. Keith had no intention of being late. It is hard yelling at his officers for tardiness if he rolled into the office late himself.

* * *

Keith looked over at Veronica playing with the buttons of her shirt, "Veronica you know your mom is a pharmaceutical Rep, that field requires her to travel. I'm sure she's sorry she misses your games."

Veronica rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the palm trees, "Yeh you're the chief of police and never missed a game. Does she even know what sport I play or does she think I'm a dancer?"

Keith pulled the car up to the school, "Veronica some kids don't have any parents show up but they play anyway. You have me isn't that enough?"

Veronica kissed her fathers cheek, " I am glad you make it to my games dad, I know you're my biggest fan. It's not sports I need to talk to her about, its other stuff."

Keith touched her arm "Sweetie I am your father, you can tell me anything you know that. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Veronica rushed to speak before she changed her mind, "Some girls are already having their period, I'm 13 in a week, how long before I start mine, is there any way to tell?"

* * *

Keith eyes glazed over for a moment before he reached past Veronica to open her car door, "I promise your mother will call you tonight to talk." Keith speed away so quickly he almost lost a hub cap when the back tire accidentally hit the curb. She smiled walking toward the school alone.

Veronica's aunt already gave her Bird and the Bees talk when she was seven, but she was sure her dad didn't know that. She shook her head laughing, "Mission accomplished."

Logan walked over to Veronica grinning after her father's car was out of sight, "I was sure your dad was going to walked you right to the school door. What did you say to send him speeding away like that?"

Veronica laughed giving him a small kiss, "A magician can't reveal her secrets. I promised you I would find a way for us to still hang out and so far it's working."

Logan shook his head before walking her inside the building, "Remind me never to get on your bad side Veronica, I have a feeling I would have more to fear from you then your father's gun."

* * *

Veronica kissed him sweetly as the door closed behind them, "Heh don't be a brat you will never see that side of me. You are rocking the hot brooding look to much for me to want anyone else."

Logan responded to the kiss before reluctantly pulling away. It was almost time for class and he didn't want to make them late. "You think I'm hot Miss Mars, well then clearly you have good taste."

Veronica laughed and poked him in the ribs, "That or I like the idea of dating a guy that's caused the last three hairs on my dad's head to fall out in horror."

Logan laughed then quickly followed her down the hall. "Veronica everyone knows you're a daddy's girl. You may tease your dad but you worship the ground he walks on. Deny it and I will be forced to prove it."

Veronica leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "How are you going to do that Logan?"

* * *

Logan stared at her a moment before leaning in to offer a kiss. Veronica smiled unwilling to let such a tempting offer go to waste. She closed her eyes losing herself in the moment. It took her a few minutes to hear the catcalls and whistles all around them.

Veronica quickly moved out his arms staring in horror as the guys smiled yelling congratulations to Logan mixed with a few perverted questions, "We need to get to class Logan the bell is about to ring."

Logan looked at her sadly, "You're not worried about being late. You 're worried about your dad's reaction if anyone told him about our kiss. I think it's cool you love him that much, I don't' want to mess that up. I know you don't want your dad mad at you, and its ok to feel that way."

Veronica reached up to touch his face, "Logan we will fix this, I love my dad but I don't want to lose you. What we have is the start of something wonderful, we will make this work, my dad will come around."

* * *

Logan kissed her hand ignoring the comments all around them. He didn't care who saw them, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure we can stay together."

Veronica raised her eyebrow, "OK tell me you're not plotting to kidnapped my dad or bury him in the Kane's botanical garden. Whatever it takes can mean a whole lot of things."

Logan laughed and tweaked her nose, "I promised whatever it takes doesn't involve felonies or pistol whipping anyone. The bell's rung lets head to Physics class."

Veronica slung her backpack on her shoulder before following him into class, "Who's great idea was it to force middle school students to take physics, isn't that a high school class?"

Logan shrugged, "Maybe it's not taught in Pan's school district, but this is Neptune's 09er district. The kids here become captains of industry; so need better than woodworking 101 on their transcripts. "

* * *

Veronica couldn't dispute his logic. Her dad moved them to Neptune for one reason to get her in this school. He could never afford private school so Neptune was her best shot to a well-paying career.

Veronica felt uneasy all of a sudden. "Logan do you think people will wonder if I am with you because I like you or am I with you because your dad has the right zip code compared to mine."

Logan paused so abruptly Veronica almost ran into his back, "I have been around girls my entire life that suck up to me to get near my dad, I can spot them from miles away. You are not them and anyone that says differently can go to hell. I know you Veronica, that's all that matters. "

Veronica gave him a tight hug before they walked into class fingers locked in solidarity. They saw everyone staring at them as they walked to their seats. He bent low to whisper in her ear as the teacher walked in the room, "Don't worry Veronica let them look. I don't care let them all look."

Veronica smiled and squeezed his hand. She opened her binder relaxing once the whispers in classed finally ended as the teacher began their lesson.


	7. Chapter 7 Dust off Your Resume

**Neptune Middle School**

Veronica could almost feel the daggers in her back coming from the direction of Lily's chair. As soon as the bell rang Veronica jumped out of her chair hoping to make it out the door before Lily. "Oh no you don't Veronica Mars; we are so gonna talk about this, follow me."

Lily grabbed Veronica by the arm and dragged her to the nearest girl's bathroom. "Veronica when did you and Logan become a couple? I'm the first person that you're obligated to tell about a crush."

Veronica couldn't help forming a teasing grin, "I think the first person I should tell was Logan but that's just my opinion."

Lily laughed shaking her head, "Don't you dare make me smile I'm so annoyed. OK tell me everything that led to you and Logan. How did I NOT see this? I feel like I've been asleep for 500 years and mutant monkeys are now running the world."

* * *

Veronica knew her friend just wanted to feel included so took pity on her, "Well at Logan's party when we were outside and he gave me a kiss. Afterward he asked to be my boyfriend. I was as surprised as you were, I didn't even know he liked me. I wanted to tell you but the cops came and you know the rest."

Lily's mouth hung open like a fish, "Are you kidding me, is that why we couldn't find you when we ran from the cops? Me and Duncan sprinted away from the party like escape convicts while you're busy getting your groove on. "

Veronica sighed as flashes of that night before things went pear-shaped enter her mind, "Yeh having my dad bust the party didn't exactly end the night like I wanted. However Logan's kiss made it all worth it."

Lily giggled, "Omg you're so lucky. My first kiss was so gross. It felt like kissing my dog. Guys our age have no clue when it comes to making out; they usually just fumble around and make everything awkward."

* * *

Veronica laughed before grabbing her back pack. "Hey are you busy Friday night, I could use a study partner for our physics test Monday."

Lily pulled out her physics Exam "What you mean is I almost failed my last Physics test and want to help. It's ok, you don't have to spare my feelings, I'm happy to be tutored, Miss Straight A student."

Veronica blushed and shrugged, "What are friends for, and while I'm over there you can let me try on your new outfits your dad brought back from London."

Lily smirked, "I see your grand plan Miss Mars, get into my room and run off with my clothing collection. I suppose I can let you try on a few of my outfits."

"It's kind to let Veronica try on some of your clothes Lily. The poor girl needs the fashion help. Seriously, her mom should stop buying her clothes on the sales rack." Madison stepped out a the a stall freely admitting to ease dropping.

* * *

Veronica walked up to Madison, "Your clothes may cost more but it looked like you dumpster dived for that dress."

Madison smiled before turning to face Lily, "You should give your friend a few tissues. Seems the members of the Neptune homeowners association aren't happy their children got robbed at the game. They're having a meeting about it next week, on Veronica's birthday. FYI Mr. Mars should dust of his resume, his reelection isn't happening."

Veronica stared at Madison like a deer in the head lights before walking swiftly out of the bathroom. She ignored Lily's plea to wait.

Madison threw one final comment as the door closed, "Don't worry Veronica, Pan middle school has open enrollment, I'm sure you'll fit in nicely there."


	8. Chapter 8 Hot House Flower

**Kane's Green House**

Veronica raced her bike away from Neptune's middle school. She knew the school would call her father about her ditching classes today. She didn't care, she wouldn't return to listen to Madison laughing at her all day. She knew Madison intended to tell everyone at lunch that Veronica's days at School was numbered.

Veronica slowed once she realized she was outside the Kane residence. Drying her tears she entered the security code to the back yard. Lily gave her the garden code so she'd have access to the green house whenever she wanted. Veronica loved their green house, she always came here when she needed the world to stop for a few hours.

She walked past all the flowers and settled in next to some tomato plants growing in a small container. The tomatoes were just beginning to turn red but still had a fair bit of green on the skin. "Veronica as happy as I am to see you, I know school's still in session. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Veronica turned to see Jack looking at her a curious expression on his face. Jack was the gardener's son. He went to Pan middle school, a place that due to her father's income she should be attending as well. However Veronica's family lived in the 09er district thanks to Neptune offering subsidized rentals for necessary personal such as, policeman, teachers or medical staff.

"Jack I haven't seen you for ages, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school today?" Jack was in coveralls tying tomato plants to stakes in the ground.

Jack continued to work as they talked, "My dad got behind with the tomatoes yesterday after he hurt his hand pruning one of the trees. I stayed home to help him. The Kane's don't care who works out here."

Jack used a mallet to hammer a pike. "That woman would do anything including ignore me skipping school to keep her greenhouse on the cover of gardening magazines."

* * *

Veronica smiled at Jack, "Mrs. Kane would do ALMOST anything for her gardening awards as long as it doesn't involve her physically working out here. I can't see her with a shovel mixing manure for her roses."

Jack finally stopped working to laugh, "You always know how to make me smile Veronica, I would pay money to see that cow digging around in the dirt. That would be a picture worth the news print."

Veronica handed Jack the bottled water from her bag, "You need to rest Jack you look ready to fall down, afterward let me help you with the tomatoes. I'm happy to help."

Jack took the water and sat down beside Veronica on the bench. The bench was shaded by an oak tree on the property before the Kane's arrived. "You have no idea how much I missed having you around here Veronica. I wished I never introduced you to Lily, you two are joined at the hip, you never have time to hang out lately."

* * *

Veronica suddenly felt guilty, for the past few weeks she acted like none of her old friends existed after meeting Lily. Veronica's phone never stopped ringing after becoming Lily's friend. Lily was either calling to get her to visit or friends Lily introduced to her were calling. This left little time to take the long trip to visit friends from Pan middle school.

Jack became Veronica's friend from the moment her parents moved to Neptune. Her parents settled in the Pan zip code with the rest of the lower middle class. Jack's family lived near the park to be near his landscaping job. Jack's father work for the city, he also did landscaping for private homes around Neptune.

Veronica gave him a hug, "I'm sorry, Lily has a way of making everyone forget there's a world outside her obit. I promise that we'll spend more time together Jack."

Veronica felt Jack's warm hand in her's before he quietly placed a plant in her hand. She smiled when she saw it was a dandelion. Jack closed the weed in her hand. "Do you remember the first time I gave you one of these?"

Veronica smiled in memory; she loved thinking about the day she met Jack.

 **Flash Back Pan Memorial Park Two years ago.**

Veronica and her family had only been in Neptune a week. Her family moved from Chicago when Keith was offered a job in Neptune. Her parents rented a temporary apartment near the Pan elementary school. They intended to remain there until their rental home provided by Neptune was finished.

Veronica was peddling her new bike in the most unsteady way possible. She was 10 years old and insisted that her training wheels be removed from her bike before she gets laughed out of Neptune.

"Hey watch out kid, look where your going." Veronica heard the yell too late. Her bike missed the turn and she headed for a newly planted tree only as wide as her arm.

* * *

"No no turn turn please stupid bike turn." The bike ignored her and refused to change its trajectory. She crashed falling in a heap on top of the tiny tree.

Veronica heard the sound of running and then a shadow appeared beside her. She looked up into the eyes of a boy slightly older than her. "Are you ok, do you need me to find your parents for you?"

Veronica sighed, she knew due to her size he thought she was only around six years old. She accepted the hand offered to her and stood up to survey the damage. Both her hands and knees were skinned.

Veronica looked up and finally examined the boy; he was tall and slender with a messy crop of jet black hair with midnight blue eyes. "I'm ok; my parents are having lunch nearby. Thank you for helping me up."

* * *

The boy looked hesitate, "You're hurt I can't leave you here alone. What kind of Welshman would leave a child bleeding on the road to return to work? My dad would flay me alive for my poor manners."

Veronica suddenly noticed the boy had a slight accent, "Your English, this is a bit far away from home."

The boy eyes turned toward a man working in the distance, "Don't let my dad hear you call me English, it would force him to rabbit on about Voyager's Golden Record lunched by NASA. It had a greeting in Welsh for any little green men that finds it. He really believes everyone in the UK will learn Welsh."

Veronica laughed, "There is only like 20% of Wales that can even speak the language, I think he's being a bit optimistic."

The boy eyes widened slightly, before giving her a teasing grin. "Well you're certainly full of surprises. Are you a tiny professor?"

* * *

Veronica stuck her tongue out, "I know you're teasing me and I'm not going to take the bait." Veronica turn to ride away on her bike but the boy blocked her path.

"Please tell me you're not riding in your condition kid. This bike path is not the Olympics so carrying on rather than tending your wounds won't end with a medal."

Veronica began to lose patience, "FIRST, I have a few scraps not a broken leg, SECOND, I am TEN not SIX so stop calling me kid. LASTLY, if I want to BLEED all the way down the bike path that's my business so move it.

The boy refused to move placing his hands on her handlebars, "Let me at least clean your wounds unless you wanted green skin as a fashion statement. I'll take you to my father; he has a first aid kit."

Reluctantly Veronica followed the boy to his father working on planting trees nearby. The man quickly slapped on a pair of latex gloves and had her wounds disinfected and bandaged in a few minutes. "Thank you Sir for you kindness, if it is ok with you I will help your son replant the tree I ran over."

* * *

The older man smiled at her, "And who said American kids are spoiled, Jack this girl clearly has excellent manners, what's your name little lady?"

Jack paused realizing he forgot to ask her name, Veronica smiled at his father, "My name is Veronica please to meet you. I'll let you get back to work; we'll go fix the tree."

Veronica followed Jack back to the slightly bent tree. Working together they replanted it within minutes. Veronica suddenly felt a plant in her palm and closed her hand automatically to avoid dropping it. She opened her palm and saw it was a dandelion.

Jack grinned at her confused expression, "I know it's a weed but I respect it more than these "Hot House" flowers the town pays us to plant. We spend hours tending roses but the Dandelion blooms without needing us to do anything. You're like a dandelion, a fighter that won't ever need a lot of hand holding."

* * *

Veronica smiled and gave Jack a hug. "I never thought being compared to a weed would sound so cool."

Jack wrapped his arms around her automatically before stepping away realizing he was getting soil on her dress. "I'm 12 years old so we'll be in the same school. Would you like to be my friend, I can show you around school, help you meet the other kids etc."

Veronica grinned, "I haven't been here long enough to make any friends but I'm happy to be yours. I look forward to seeing you again Jack."

Jacked smiled cleaning her bike before moving away. Veronica carefully placed the dandelion in her hair. Turning to give Jack a final wave, she started peddling down the bike path toward her parents. Neptune didn't feel like such a lonely place anymore.

* * *

 **End Flash back**

Veronica looked at the plant fondly, "Every wonder who decides what's a flower and what's a weed? I think dandelions are pretty. They sure as hell are survivors; no matter what you do they never give up."

Jack leaned her head against his shoulder, "Veronica you look like a "Hot House Flower" ready to wilt any moment now. Just because you rarely need help doesn't mean you should suffer in silence. Tell me what's wrong, how can I help?."

Veronica decided to open up to her friend, "First my dad might lose the election because of an unsolved robbery, I have a feeling everyone at school will either laugh or pity me tomorrow, I cut school so they'll call my dad. Last but not least my mom has practically run away from home, so my week has been steller."

Jack smiled at Veronica teasingly, "Well ok but there's good news, you still have your health."

* * *

Laughing Veronica shoved Jack into a pile of muddy dirt he was using for potting. She started slinging mud balls at Jack who dodged them expertly. "You monster how dare you make me laugh today. I declare a mud war. Defend yourself or be slaughtered along with your daisy's."

Jack laughed hiding behind a tangle of grape plants, "I accept your challenge Colonist Veronica. I declare the "War of the Roses." Defend yourself or I'll take every plant you have and turn them into compost."

Veronica giggled running behind a stand to hide from the flying balls of mud, "I 'm the Lady of Liberty. I will defend my plants until the last leaf falls."

Ducking as a steady stream of mud sailed past her head she kept him at bay for half an hour using her soccer skills to duck and weave behind the structures in the green house.

Veronica began to creep around the green house intending to sneak up on Jack. She carried a bucket filled with mud and water to finish him off. She knew he was hiding somewhere near the peach trees.

* * *

"I think the lady of Liberty is all wet," Veronica shrieked when her bucket was snatched from her hands and dumped over the top of her head.

Veronica raised both her hands in surrender, "I regret I had but one dress to sacrifice for my country. When my dad sees this he'll ground me more than I'm already grounded."

Jacked laughed and gave her a hug, "I can't fix everything but I can at least fix your dress. I have some spare clothes from my cousin in the pool room. You can dress in that while I get our clothes in the washing machine. I can't send you home looking like an accident victim."

Two hours later thanks to the industrial dryer Veronica was in a freshly ironed dress. They managed to finish up the rest of the gardening while waiting on their clothes to dry. They used pressure hoses to remove the scattered mud. "Thanks for today Jack I needed that, to think woman pay for mud baths when I get mine for free."

Jack smiled then suddenly looked at her intently, "Even if you father loses his job the world won't end. That new Ipad in your bag in 5 years will be in a yard sale for 65 bucks. Does it matter if your dad gets a new job and you're forced to downsize? What matters is that he loves you, nobody can take that from you if you don't let them."

* * *

Jack looked thoughtful, " My dad messed up at work in London, so bad he had to change careers. We move here because we had family here and dad was a duel citizen. We used to eat in "Five Star" restaurants but now we eat at Burger King. Dad's forced to planting trees for a living when he lost his business license. Something like that can make or break a family, we choose to allowed it to make us stronger."

Veronica looked at her shoes feeling her freshly washed hair cling to her shoulders, "I like my life now, I don't know if I could handle going back to how things used to be."

Jacked lifted up her chin, "The only thing that's changed is how expensive your shoes are. The Veronica I know wouldn't really care. Why don't you admit what you're really afraid of. I think this is about losing everyone in your life for the third time in two years. "

Veronica sighed, "You're right, when we moved from Chicago I lost most of my things and all my friends. When we move here I made friends at Pan middle school. Then dad got this new job and I had to start over again. I 'm tired of losing things, no matter how hard I try, nothing ever lasts not even friendships."

* * *

Jack held her hand, "When we came to America I was only allowed one suit case, my mom freaked out at the airport and refused to come with us. She and my sister moved back in with her parents. My grandparents are financially, "comfortable." My dad lost everything but we survived. You will to as long as you love him and stick by him."

Veronica smiled at Jack, "You're right and I feel silly to freaked out about all of this. I don't care what Madison thinks. How much do I owe you for that Oprah? "

Jack grinned and shook his head, "Seeing my best friend smile is all the payment I need. I don't have any sisters but to me you're family."

Veronica ruffled his hair, "I'm an only child, so its cool having you as a brother. It's also nice having a brother that's not a dork, you rock."

* * *

Jack laughed, "I am king of the dorks and I'll prove it tonight. Because you're in need of a shoulder to cry on I'll shed my testosterone for one night. We can braid each others hair, and eat ice cream. After watching a few chick movies we can bitch about men, and mean girls who enjoy sowing the seeds of woe to nice girls in Neptune."

Veronica laughed, "OMG you are so lucky I didn't have my phone out to record that speech. The PCHers would tape you to the flag pool for the rest of the year."

Jack only chuckled, "If I did that for anyone but you I would tape myself to the flag pole. However I'lll go totally metro-sexual tonight to make you smile."

* * *

Veronica hugged Jack reluctant to let him go. After a few minutes he led her to the gate. "Veronica It's getting late so time to leave the Garden of Eden, head back to school. You only missed a few classes just tell the school you were sick and went home. Long as you come back it should be ok."

A few minutes later Veronica locked her bike outside the school and headed back inside. She didn't know what the future held but she would face it head on.

* * *

Logan was waiting for her by her locker, "There you are, thanks for calling me, I was worried. Lily told me you took off but she refused to tell me why."

Veronica squeezed his hand, "I can come to your house after school and tell you all about it."

Logan whispered in her ear. "You and me alone at my house, this will be interesting."

A few minutes later they parted and headed to class.


	9. Chapter 9 Nobody can Solo a Dragon

**Thanks you for the reviews, they inspire me when people say they like what they see. The more reviews the faster I update :)**

* * *

 **Logan's Living room.**

Logan unlocked the door and groaned when he saw the housekeeping heading toward the kitchen, "Well so much for my plans but NM at least she can make us a snack."

A half hour after leaving school Veronica was sitting in Logan's living room eating one of the sandwiches his house keeper made them. "Logan this is really good, what is this?"

Logan picked at his sandwich clearly not very hungry, "You don't want to know. I'll give you a hint, it's a fish one step closer to the endangered species list for our meal."

Veronica looked at her empty plate and turned green, "Today was bad enough but finding out I ate Bambi's mom made it worse. "

Logan shook his head, "Honestly how can people eat meat yet complain every time someone snares a rabbit."

Veronica paused to consider the issue, "Never gave your food a name if you wanna sleep at night."

Logan pointed to his empty goldfish bowl, "My fish had a name but my cat can't read so ate it anyway."

* * *

Veronica left the table and headed to the sofa,"Yuck, seriously Logan if this keeps up I'm going to give up eating. Anyway to answer your question Madison said the 09er parents are meeting next week to decide if my dad should find a new career. On my birthday no less. That girl has it out for me, I bet she led the charge against my dad. "

Logan followed her to the sofa. "Wow Looks like the villagers are grabbing the pitch forks to have an old fashion hanging. That leaves us one week to find out who stole the money or things are going to get ugly at the Mars house."

Veronica patted Logan's arm, "You don't have to help me with this anymore. I am sure your parents wouldn't be to impressed if they found out. They're already mad about your party. Didn't you say your dad punished you old testament style for the party? What did he do take all your electronics?"

Logan squeezed her hand, "Don't worry about my parents, we're in this together. I can't accept you moving to a new school. Tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

Veronica groaned after they spent two hours going over suspect lists, "How the hell are we going to take on Madison, find out who stole the charity money, and get ready for exams. None of these things can be put off, we have to do them at the same time."

Logan laughed, "We can always drop out of school and live of my trust fund, and when the money runs out I can sell stuff on EBay and you can take in wash from rich people."

Veronica poked him in the arm, "Why do I have to be the one who takes in laundry, I can be the one who sells stuff on EBay."

Logan put a pen in his mouth like he was smoking a pipe, "Women they must know their limits. Since washing is a domestic task clearly it's a domain girls are required to do."

Veronica glared at him, "Fine cave man, I want my woolly Mammoth steak medium rare now go out there and club me one."

Logan gave her a sad look, "I hate to break it to you, but I think they're extinct. However I can offer you a nice Jersey cow with a side of potatoes."

* * *

Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled out a pad of paper, "First we'll need help to take on Madison, nobody can solo a dragon. They can also help with the thief case."

Logan smiled pulling her on his lap, "No, first we kiss until this day is blotted out of our minds. Second I gave you a back rub so amazing you'll never leave my house and third."

Logan nibbled her ear causing her to giggle, "Third we plan your 13th birthday party. We can have it here so everyone can attend. It'll be a blast."

Veronica kissed him gently but he had other plans. After a few minutes Veronica came up for air. "Steady on Logan, or this family kiss will turn teen rated."

Logan finally moved away to rest his forehead in the crook her neck, "Sorry, when Lily told me you left school it made me a bit crazy. Don't worry your dad won't need his shotgun until your 16th birthday."

* * *

Veronica laughed, "What happens at 16, you jump out of a cake wearing a thong."

Logan wiggled his eyebrows, "That fact that's the best you can imagine is adorable. It also reminds me to send you home before I forget you're a year younger than me."

With Logan's pointed look Veronica caught on and blushed, "Yes well it's getting late and my dad will be home soon, I should have been home already. I better go before he drives home to check on me."

Logan looked at the clock, "It's too late to ride your bike. I'll have our driver take you home. You'll make it there in time for your father's land line call to check on his prisoner."

* * *

Veronica smiled and started gathering her bags, "At least he lets me out to attend school. He could home school me forcing you to climb in my window. That would be be a non stater since my hair is to short for you to use as a rope."

Logan nuzzled her neck, "I don't know, I think you'd be hot as Rapunzel, just stop cutting your hair and I can climb in your window at night."

Veronica stuck her tongue out, "Yeh and my dad finds out and shaves me bald, I'll pass."

Veronica gave him a quick hug before running outside to the waiting car. After getting home her father called the house phone to make sure she was home and was safe.

* * *

When her cell phone rang a few minutes later Veronica grabbed it without thinking, "Veronica you're lucky I'm you best friend. I blew my allowance bribing a kid in the attendance office. Nobody is going to call your house about your Thelma and Louise moment when you bolted from the school."

Veronica laughed, "Lily Kane you are the best. The day sucked but it ended with me making out with Logan in his living room. Let me tell you all about it."

Lily laughed, "Woot you are so badass, give Veronica a Lemon and she bakes a cake. Let me get a soda, I got the feeling this story is going to be an Oscar worthy cry moment."

Veronica curled up on the sofa, "Lily you don't know the half of it." Veronica had Lily's ears curling in glee by the time the call ended.

Veronica said goodbye to Lily an hour later. Veronica grinned looking forward to school tomorrow. "Madison you might not know it but you're at the top of my "Shit List."


	10. Chapter 10 The Tree Speaks to Me

**Neptune Middle School Botany class**

"Don't worry Veronica, we can do this. We need to show Madison and everyone else that we are a couple." Logan tugged Veronica toward the school building giving her an encouraging smile.

"I know but I'm nervous, it is hard to believe that everything will be ok." Veronica said staring as the building growing closer by the minute.

Veronica was relieved that her dad was too busy to drive her to school today. Logan met her around the corner and rode with her.

Logan chuckled linking her hand with his as they walked into the building. When they reached Veronica's locker he paused a wicked look in his eyes, "Let's give them something to talk about. You're my girlfriend, and I'm not going anywhere, time to make that crystal clear."

Veronica gasped as Logan pressed her against the lockers. He lowered his lips against hers and began to softly kiss her. Linking her arms around his back Veronica relaxed and tuned out everyone but Logan.

The bell forced them to end the kiss as their audience began moving toward their classes. Logan led Veronica to their first class Biology, he stopped to kiss her every few steps.

* * *

Veronica smiled looking bemused, "Logan I think it's clear to everyone that we're a couple now. You can stop groping me, at least in public anyway."

Logan laughed enjoying Veronica's flushed cheeks," It had better, any more of that and we'd cause a scene."

Veronica bumped into Logan as they walked into the class laughing as he stumbled slightly, "Don't worry I made sure none of the teachers were nearby for your little display."

Logan slide in the seat beside Veronica impressed by her foresight, "I'm glad one of us was paying attention. I tend to lose a few brain cells when you're around."

Veronica smiled teasingly, "You only have like five left so better take care of the remainders."

Dick turned around glaring at both of them, "Omg can you two cut it out. Watching you make out was hot Veronica; don't ruin it with needless talking."

* * *

Veronica smiled at Dick sweetly, "Dick are you upset that nobody wants to kiss you in the halls. See when you tell girls to shut up they tend to avoid you like the plague. It kinda works that way."

Miss Hazelwood breezed into the class, the scent of incense appearing before she even entered the room. "Hello everyone, we have a special treat today, we are having our botany lesson outside."

Lily leaned back and whispered to Veronica, "I bet you anything Joey fakes a seizure to get out of going outside. Ever since he started rocking his "inner vampire" he wears his pale skin like a badge of honor."

Suddenly Joey waved his hand in the air, "Miss Hazelwood I need to be excused. I got that weird skin diseased that if I went outside my skin will catch on fire, but I can stay here, please take the class."

* * *

Miss Hazelwood sighed looking at Joey skeptically, "The illness is called Xeroderma Pigmentosum a term you would know if you had it."

Miss Hazelwood opened the back door leading from the science lab to the nearby park. "Also Joey if you had the illness someone would have noticed you walking around in a space suit to block out the sun."

Joey reluctantly got in line slumping against the walls as the class assembled. Danny yanked Joey's folder out of his hands. "What do you need this for Joey, going to write more "the world is melting from my pain" emo lyrics? Dude Nirvana is dead move on."

Veronica yanked the folder back handing it to Joey, "Don't be silly Danny. Joey's just keeping notes about you. He'll need it for his future book deal when you go bat shit crazy in your future workplace."

Logan glared at Danny daring him to say a word. Mumbling about whipped men Danny went to the back of the line to hang out with his girlfriend Janet.

* * *

The teacher led them toward the school's sports field. The police finally reopened it after searching for the stolen charity money for days. Finally Miss Hazelwood stopped near a grove of trees.

"OK everyone today's lesson is special. I went to a teaching program over the summer designed to reconnect us with nature rather than study it like a disease in need of a cure."

She walked up to a tree and wrapped her arms around it, "Think of the history this tree has seen, it has been alive longer than anyone of us. What can this tree teach us?"

Logan shook his head whispering under his breath, "The tree is teaching us is that she spent teacher's camp enjoying "special" brownies during their drum circle. She's right we don't need to bother with useless information such as the type of tree, or the ecosystem connected to its survival."

Dick groaned making no effort to lower his voice, "Please tell me she's not getting the permanent job? I'll never get into Harvard with that whack job preparing us for the SAT science exams."

* * *

Lily laughed poking Dick in the arm, "Dick you never study so even if Steven Hawking was our teacher you'd still end up in a trade school or living off your trust fund."

Dick mumbled and let it go, there was no point taking on Lily, Duncan would defend his sister anyway. After that he knew Logan and Veronica would be on his back next.

Miss Hazelwood finally quieted the grumbling class, "One of the hardest things in the world is opening yourself up to new ideas once you reach a certain age. You guys are still young, it's not too late. OK everyone get into teams of four, find a tree. Afterward you'll do a presentation on what you learned from becoming in tune with your tree. "

Veronica, Logan, Duncan and Lily followed Logan to a Pine tree near the ball field. Dick drifted of to join a group with Madison, and two of her lackeys.

Logan looked at the tree and gave it a kick with his foot, "OK tree this is how it's gonna be. I need you to tell me everything you know or I'll turn you into firewood."

* * *

Veronica wrapped her arms around the tree, "Logan you're scaring Joe. That's its name by the way. It talks to me, and its telling me that it's full of ants, bird poop and squirrels doing the wild thing."

Duncan started climbing the tree, "Come on guys let's just get this done. Veronica you're the smallest so I want you up here with me, everyone else try to be useful."

Taking Duncan's hand Veronica climbed up the tree finally settling on a branch high in the canopy. Peeking out of a nook, she notices a small box. Curious she pulled it out to examine it.

Veronica recognized the device from her dad's electronics room at work. "Duncan what's a cell phone Jammer doing here?"

Duncan looked up finally noticing how high Veronica climbed, "those branches are not strong enough to hold me, you'll have to bring it down. Meet you at the base of the tree."

* * *

A few minutes later they stood around the tree looking at the device, Veronica turned to Lily, "Didn't you say the cell phones in the locker room were dead during the match?"

Lily pulled out her cell phone and checked her records, "Yes, see the date and time stamp? I tried calling before the match but couldn't get a signal. The calls were working by the time the game was over."

Veronica looked at the tree thoughtfully, "The tree told us one thing, the robbery wasn't a crime of opportunity but was orchestrated. That question is by whom, and how did the jammers help them?"

Duncan noticed the teacher gathering up the teams, "We still haven't finished the assignment. We need something good to hand in."

* * *

Logan smirked and pointed to the tree, "Don't worry, I have an idea for our project." Logan took out his phone taking a series of pictures of the tree.

A few minutes later they were back in the class room. Logan's team was called first to show the class their work. Logan projected from his phone a picture of a brown lizard blending into the bark of the tree. Everyone had to strain to see it because its color perfectly matched the bark.

Logan pointed to the lizard, "What my teamed learned from the tree is no matter how careful a disguise, if enough people look, you'll get caught. Lucky for the lizard it was seen by us not a predator."

Veronica looked carefully around the room. Somewhere among them was a thief hiding in plain sight. She knew she would catch them; Veronica was a motivated hunter and wouldn't give up. She was going to help her dad keep his job.

* * *

Veronica smiled at Logan squeezing his hand before turning to the class, "There's always a race in nature, the better the prey hides the better the hunter must be. That's something that never changes."

A few people shifted in their seat nervously. Logan leaned over and whispered in Veronica's ear, "We got their attention bobcat, I take it something's about to go down?"

Veronica's eyes gleamed as she looked at Logan, "Just follow my lead at lunch. No matter what happenes don't leave my side."

Logan smiled as they headed out the door to lunch. He wonder what his little pixy had in store.


	11. Chapter 11 The Crown Jewel

**Neptune Middle school Lunch Room**

Veronica headed toward her normal spot at the table dubbed the "Crown Jewel," even among the 09'ers there was a pecking order and the table nearest the fountain was the most coveted. Logan sat in the first spot in the table with Duncan right beside him. The newest member of the table was Veronica.

The table consisted of kids who earned a spot via their parents. The Kane's were worth billions, The Echolls named commanded 20 million a movie, and The Jenkins family had so many Olympic gold medals that could start a jewelry store. The rest of the table was children of business or political titans.

Then there was Veronica sitting beside Logan. She wasn't a child of wealth, fame or power. However she had something that earned her a seat, a capacity to capture a room the moment she walked into it.

Dick sat at the table as well. He earned a seat at the "Crown Jewel" of the 09er table because he attached himself to Logan and Duncan in Kindergarten.

"Hey Ronnie how did your "Study" session at Logan's go last night, did you learn anything you want to share with the rest of us?" Lily teased Veronica as soon as she sat down at the table.

* * *

Veronica grinned at her friend, "A lady never kisses and tells Lily."

Lily laughed tossing a napkin at Veronica, "Yeh and we're teenage girls so that fact precludes our ability to keep anything juicy to ourselves. Come on girl give us the juicy bits."

Duncan glared at his sister, "Lily stop embarrassing Logan about dating Veronica."

Veronica poked Duncan in the arm, "Are you saying Logan should be embarrassed to be seen with me Mr. Kane?"

Duncan turned beat red, "No of course not, you're lovely Veronica. I just felt it's inappropriate to have this conversation in public. I respect your need to guard your intimate moments from gossip."

Wendy laughed, "Duncan you sound like a lawyer, did you read that off some pamphlet?"

* * *

Duncan shrugged, "Of course not, I rather focus on appropriate lunch time conversation."

Janet leaned over and grabbed one of Danny's fries, "I have a topic that's worth our time, How about the fact that the only backpacks robbed during the game was from rich girls. It's clear poor kids going to our school are a security issue. Pan schools are large enough to take them in, why do we have to deal with them?"

Veronica leaned in suddenly for once interested in what Janet had to say, "Do you know that for a fact or are did someone write it on a sign at your "09er power" rally?"

Danny turned to Veronica giving her an annoyed look, "My dad's on the town council. He said after the police searched the backpacks the only people missing money was rich kids."

* * *

Veronica looked at Logan, "That makes no sense, how would the thief know which backpacks belonged to the rich kids and which belonged to everyone else. They wouldn't have have time to search them one by one. They cleaning crew only left the locker room empty for 15 minutes. It's not like the bags had names on it."

Weevil was walking past their table but paused at their conversation, "Oh look rich kids forming a lynch mob against the poor. That's a laugh; the amount of money your parents rip off from people every day is not robbery, its call "poor investment returns." If I did the same thing as a "bookie" I would go to jail."

Dick glared at Weevil, "My dad doesn't rob anyone, if someone wants to invest in swamp land it's not my father's fault their idiots. Weevil return the money you stole at the game and we'll be lenient. If it wasn't you then tell us their name."

* * *

Weevil snorted, "I 'm not a petty thief. I was on the field playing, I have plenty of witnesses. However, I know poof doesn't matter when your accuse people from my side of the tracks."

Veronica smiled at Weevil, "Don't worry Weevil; I know you didn't do it and I think I can prove it."

Logan laughed as Veronica went around the table gathering everyone's backpacks. "This should be interesting."

Weevil smiled at Veronica nodding at her in approval. He was glad to see Veronica was still looking out for the little guy. "OK Blondie show us what you got."


	12. Chapter 12 Slumber Party

**Hey guys had to take a week off for University Exams however posted four news Chapters, please review them :)**

Veronica bent over and whispered in Duncan's ear. He grinned and sprinted toward the athletic building. A few minutes later he returned wheeling three extra-large suitcases behind him.

Veronica and Lily went around to the girls in the 09er section gathering their backpacks. They put them in two suitcases leaving one empty. Lily convinced most of her friends to offer them without a single protest.

Veronica squeezed Lily's hand in gratitude, but Lily laughed waving off Veronica's thanks with a smile, "you're my best friend Veronica, I'll always have your back."

They had no problem collecting bags until they reached Madison. Madison cluched her bag glaring at both of them, "I'm not putting my bag in there. How do we know Veronica won't sell the bags on EBay? My bag alone cost more than her dad makes in a week. "

Lily walked over and stood in front of Madison. "Hand over your bag Madison or my slumber party will need one less pillow. Veronica is trying to help get our money back so cooperate."

* * *

Madison laid her bag gently in the luggage and slumped back onto her seat.

Wendy shrugged handing over her back pack, "If loaning you my backpack helps get the money back I'm all for it. My mom popped a vein when she realized that she was responsible for my stolen money. She bought over 500 dollars in candy to pass out to her clients."

Jane tossed her backpack in as well, "My mom was on the phone yelling at the principal. The first year parents are legally responsible for their kid's lost or stolen charity funds the money gets stolen."

Veronica was walking toward Duncan but swiftly turned towards Jane, "So before this year if a student lost their fund raising money the school reimbursed the funds and not the parents?"

Wendy glared at Danny, "Yeh, the school board changed their policy something about lowering their insurance costs this year. I can think of a better way to lower costs, new school board members."

Danny flung his back pack inside the suitcase, "It's not my dad's fault. The schools insurance costs went up drastically the past 3 years. It's due to increased risk because of our modified admittance policy."

* * *

Veronica smiled at Danny sweetly, "I hope that wasn't directed at me. I assure you I'm house broken."

Danny shrugged, "I don't care if you're here, because you're not the problem. My dad sad its kids whose career choices are working with leaf blowers or being a criminal that's raising our school's insurance costs."

Dick gestured toward the other side of the lunch room. "We know who the thieves are. Honestly most of the kids on the other side of the lunch room will be on "Americans Most Wanted" next year."

Most of the kids at the table laughed until the area abruptly went silent. Weevil had quietly appeared by their table. "Dick you're a funny guy, you should take that act on the road. Tell me a few more jokes. I know a joke about a blond boy who tried to eat meat with no teeth."

Veronica grabbed Weevil's hand as he walked toward Dick. "Please Weevil let it go. I need your help to prove your friends innocence. Can you borrow a few back packs from your friends it would help."

* * *

Weevil's veins in his neck bulged for a few moments as he stared at Dick before finally giving Veronica a wink, "I can never say no to a pretty lady. OK Ronnie since you're on our side I will help you out. Glad to see all that Kane money didn't melt your brain."

Weevil walked over to another table to chat with kids from his neighborhood. He returned with 10 backpacks and tossed them inside the empty third luggage case before locking it.

Veronica closed the luggage cases she and Logan carried and locked them. She placed the keys on a chain around her neck, "As you can see ladies your bags will be safe. The keys stay with me. Logan will come with me to make sure they arrive safely."

Weevil smiled at Veronica apologetically as he placed the third key around his neck "The girls at my table had different concerns about their bags, such as stuff being planted in their back packs."

Veronica face fell, "You don't think I'd pull something like that Weevil? You know me."

* * *

Weevil grinned and gave her a quick hug, "It's not you its Logan. He's not really known for his liberal views when it comes to kids from my zip code."

Logan rolled his eyes before grabbing one of the bags, "Tell your friends to stop trying to climb into our windows for Meth money and I'll become kinder toward the Weevils of the world."

Veronica pinched Logan arm, "Behave or I'll leave you here and let Duncan help instead. You are suppose to be helping me not making it worse. Stop joking around."

Logan jumped with a yelp, "Geez ok sorry, Weevil. I was just razzing you."

* * *

Logan and Weevil followed Veronica as she marched toward the Principal's office. Veronica and Logan split the 09er bags between them. Weevil pulled the bag from his friends.

Logan followed quietly until his curiosity got the better of him, "Hey Ronnie care to share why you ran off with a stack of backpacks?"

Veronica paused in the hall turning to Logan. "I'm going to provide the principal and my dad with likely suspects. Madison and Janet already have the lunchroom buzzing with rumors so it's time for some real facts. I asked a few of the girls to help with our "Show and Tell."


	13. Chapter 13 Show and Tell

When they reached the administration end of the building they paused. Nobody older than 18 wanted to be on this side of the building, nothing good every happened to students who came.

Weevil noticed the stares in his direction from the administrators in the office. "I hope you got a plan Vee, because one of the PA's working here is giving me the evil eye."

Veronica broke into a huge grin and walked toward a slightly stooped woman frowning at Weevil. "Sorry to disturb you but my dad is the head of the police department. He told me to tell the principal right away if any new information about the charity theft came to light."

The woman looked suspicious but called the principal's office. His office was at the end of the room. Despite his strict open door policy for staff, his door was firmly shut as usual.

The woman after a few moments on the phone turned to Veronica, "He said he's busy but he can spare you ten minutes."

"Thank you," Veronica said as she and the boys tried to walk past the woman. The woman stood so quickly Weevil almost ran into her.

* * *

She glared at the two boys, "The principal said he wanted to see Veronica, You two will remain here with the bags. For future reference always make an appointment."

Giving them an apologetic look Veronica handed them her bags and followed the administrator toward the principal's door.

"Veronica Mars to see you Sir, I told her you only have 10 minutes. I'll prepare the office before leaving. " She pulled open all the window shades blasting the room with sunlight.

She then moved behind his desk and turned on a video camera. With a nod she left the room leaving the door open.

Veronica looked bemused as the woman parked her office chair near his door. After a moment she reached into her bag and turned on an Ipod.

Principal Voltari smiled apologetically at Veronica before gesturing toward a seat in front of his desk.

* * *

"Don't worry Veronica our conversation won't be overheard she is wearing earbuds. Also the video camera doesn't record sound. These are all new policies in place for staff insurance purposes. "

Veronica smiled trying to put him at ease, "Don't worry I know the school board put this policy in place. I hope the board avoids take the next logical step in school security."

The principal looked at her in confusion, "Oh what step is that?"

Veronica shrugged, "Well they could start tying teachers to gurneys with face masks like in "Silence of the Lambs". It would make tutoring sessions tricky but that's life."

* * *

The principle blinked for a moment before hiding the smile that threatened to break out at any moment, "Veronica you said you had some evidence regarding the robbery?"

Veronica gestured toward the door, "I called my father and asked him to meet us here. I also asked a few kids to come as well. I know you're busy, but if you give me more time I can help with the case."

The principal sighed at his mountain of paperwork, "OK wait outside while I keep working. Once you're ready come back and show me what you have."

Veronica waved before leaving to grab the luggage for her presentation. She then told the boys the details of her plan.


	14. Chapter 14 Keep Hope Alive

Half an Hour later Veronica and her father were seats in the Principals office.

The Principal shook Keith's hand before returning to his chair, "Sheriff Mars I am pleased to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Keith nodded politely, "Giving my line of work people rarely meeting me under good circumstances. I feel a bit like Jessica Fletcher from "Murder She Wrote," A bit of a "Harbinger of Doom."

Veronica patted him on the shoulder, "Oh stop it dad there are worse people that could knock on his door, such as infection disease doctors, Tax Auditors, and don't forget ex-girlfriends with a grudge."

* * *

The principal gave up hiding his smile, "Your daughter is certainly precocious, however down to business. I'm ready for the demonstration Chief Mars."

Keith nodded to Veronica who rushed out and returned with the Luggage, including Weevils key.

She opened them then proceeded to carefully divide the backpacks into two piles, "What we have is Exhibit A and B. two stacks of backpacks from the locker room during the robbery."

* * *

Keith looked at the bags neatly lined up on the carpet, "We searched these bags, even X-rayed them, they didn't have the money. That's why they were returned to the students last week. I still don't understand how the thief was able to go though 50 backpacks in less then 15 minutes. That how long the locker room was empty during the game."

Veronica nodded, "Yes I know but that why I brought the bags back. I 'm using the bags to prove why our thief only needed 15 minutes to go through a room with over 50 backpacks. I will also show how the thief knew which bags to rob and which ones to leave alone."

Veronica ushered in Nysa, and Moesha, from Weevils table. Both girls looked sullen. One of the girls glared at Veronica. "I'm only here as a favor to Weevil. I better not get in trouble over this. We didn't steal your stupid charity money."

Veronica smiled at them both, "We're here to hopefully prove that. You will be helping with the investigation. Please look at the backpacks tell me what you know about the first pile."

Nysa rolled her eyes, "Oh goodie we are "Helping" with the investigation. Every time someone from my neighborhood is asked to "help" the police, it ends with them leaving the room in handcuffs."

* * *

Keith held up his hands, "If you were targets we're required to have your parents present. You're here only to help, nothing more, you have my word. You can go if you wish."

The girls shrugged then looked the bags before whispering to each other. Nysa finally spoke up, "The first pile is rich girl bags, most of them are leather. I think one of them is Gucci."

Veronica pointed to the second pile of bags, "OK what about that pile?"

Suddenly Moesha started laughing, "Hey that's the welfare pile. Most of those bags I saw for sell in Walmart for 15 dollars. Isn't that green one yours Nysa?"

* * *

Nysa glared at Moesha, "Don't laugh to loud, I saw your mamma shopping at the 99 cent store for your back to school supplies. Your Daddy so broke he can't afford Walmart Back Packs."

Moesha snorted, "At least my dad around to take me shopping. It sucks that yours is in prison. Don't worry; your dad might get lucky with his parole hearing this year, keep hope alive."

Keith got between girls before a fight broke out, "Girls is it a good idea to do this in front of the principal and the police, unless this was just an auditioning for a reality show?"

Veronica reached out and shook both girls hands, "Thank you both so much, however you can go now. You were really a huge help." The last thing Veronica needed was the girls starting a cage match. She sent the girls packing almost guiding them out the door.

Both girls left the office the air between them tense. Their hard faces made it clear they intended to continue their disagreement away from the prying eyes of adults.


	15. Chapter 15 Disposable Income

A few moments later Veronica ushered in Wendy and Jane from the 09er table. "OK girls this will help us find out who stole the money in your backpacks. Look at the first pile of backs packs and tell me what you know about them."

Wendy walked over and picked up a black bag pack, "Lily must be your best friend Veronica. She let you run off with her Alexander McQueen Back pack. Nothing says BFF like a loaned 2,500 dollar back pack."

Jane picked up another back pack from the pile, "Omg is Madison laying dead in puddle of blood somewhere because this is her Dolce&Gabbana 'Mini Miss Sicily' Leather Backpack. No way she'd let anyone borrow this without a gun to her head. Her mom had it hand made in Italy last year."

Wendy laughed putting her bag back in the pile, "That might have been true until Lily started rocking her McQueen bag this month; now Madison's bag is yesterday's news."

Veronica smiled, "Excellent, now if you don't mind. Please order the bags according to desirability and price." Both girls went to bags and lined them up within seconds.

Veronica pointed to the second pile of bags, "OK what can you tell me about that group?"

* * *

Wendy snorted "almost nothing beyond the fact I doubt me or Jane know their owners. Look at them, they scream my parents dig ditches and wash toilets for a living. Some of the bags in that pile are cheap knock offs of my friends bags. However I'm not fooled, I know the difference because I have breeding."

Jane looked embarrassed aware of the frowns in the room, "That's not a nice thing to say Wendy. I respect everyone working hard to look after themselves and their family."

Wendy looked annoyed at Jane, "Wow Jane Hypocrite much? I noticed your dad is camera shy after "60 Minutes" aired footage of children working in his Bangladesh sweat shops making socks. Your family isn't in line for a Peace Prize so save the speeches."

Jane glared at Wendy, "How dare you talk about my father, at least my mother can still feel her forehead, yours had so much Botox I doubt she'd feel a bat hitting her head."

* * *

The Principal quickly thanked both girls giving them hall passes to their classrooms. "Please stop your bickering there's no need for it and that's an order. You're late for History class. Go straight to there, I told your teacher to expect you in 5 minutes. ."

After sending both girls out of the door the principal shook his head, "Being the head of schools used to be simpler before UTube and "Occupy Wall Street". I have no words for any of that, anyway back to the case."

Veronica started gathering the back packs, "After the robbery kids have been on edge. The bickering between students has never been this bad, everyone imagines a thief around every corner. It'll get worse if the thieves aren't caught soon."

Keith put down his pen after finishing his notes, "Yes, Neptune is becoming the "Salem Witch Trials." Everyone is accusing everyone else of being the culprits. The fights are starting to spill outside the school. My deputies are ending more fights than normal between Neptune students."

* * *

Veronica smiled, "The good news is we have leads to solve the case."

The principal looked sheepish, "ok I feel ashamed to say this but what did any of this prove, other than some of our students are fashion victims and have complex home lives?"

Veronica handed him a price list. The price list of the bags with only a few errors matched the order the girls place the bags on the floor. "Wendy and Jane were able to line the bags up correctly in less than 2 minutes. The thief is likely rich because they needed to know a luxury bag from a fake, and the value of all the bags without reading a list."

The principal looked thoughtful, "Yes but lots of people are trained to know the prices of items for their jobs in fashion or retail."

Veronica pointed to the team photos, "Yes but only 25 girls, one cleaner and the coach came into girls the locker room during the game. The schools video cameras proves it."

Keith nodded, "Yes we looked your security videos, no outsiders entered the locker room. We searched the cleaner as well, zero chance he left with it if he was involved."

* * *

Veronica picked up ten expensive backpacks, "These bags were ignored by the thief. Their envelop packs wasn't searched. Their parents had the money on them at the game."

Veronica handed the principal a Face Book Transcript, "The female players were on here all week talking about how much candy their parents bought. They also mentioned if their parents were coming to the game. The thief needed that information to know whose backpacks to target. The richer parents bought more candy then poorer ones."

Keith looked at the transcript, "Veronica can anyone go to this Facebook page and read it?"

Veronica shook her head, "No it's for the girls on the soccer team only. You might want to check with your IT department to make sure their site wasn't hacked but I doubt it."

Veronica sighed, "I wanted to find out who did it but it's more complicated than I thought it would be. I'll keep going with this however as long as you let me dad."

* * *

Keith smiled at Veronica, "I have to say you did amazing work. You made me very proud."

The Principal nodded as well, "I agree Veronica, I was hesitant but now I see your efforts wasn't in vein. If you need any help from me please feel free to call my office."

The Principal called all the girls to the office and Veronica distributed their bags from her master list. He then sent Veronica, Weevil and Logan back to class.

Afterward, Veronica and Keith left the office and started walking back toward the classrooms.

Veronica saw Logan sitting quietly on the other side of the room waiting for her, "Dad it wasn't just my efforts I had people helping me. Logan was amazing during all of this. Without him I couldn't have done this and schoolwork as well. "

* * *

Keith frowned, his smile rapidly left his face, "You promised to avoid Logan but now you admit you ignored my instructions. I'm not happy Veronica."

Veronica looked at her father sadly, "I know you're upset about his party. However, you spent a weekend a month at a boot camp for young offenders to give them a second chance. Isn't Logan worthy of a second chance? He's been so helpful this week, please let him prove himself."

Keith shook his head, "Veronica What Logan did was wrong, helping you running around playing detective for a week won't fix all of that. You could have been hurt at his party."

Veronica gestured toward Logan, "I'm sorry I saw him without your permission. I promise not to do it again until you're ready to forgive him. However, I hope that's not a long term ban. I don't think I can solve this case on my own, I need his help. If you don't trust him do you at least trust me?"

Keith sighed looking at his daughter, "I admit I'm not exactly Logan's biggest fan but I'm happy he helped you. However, trust is like a mirror, you can fix it when it's broke, but you'll always see the crack in the reflection. Despite that I'll give him another chance."

* * *

Keith walked over and hugged Veronica, "I may not trust him but I'll always trust you."

Veronica kissed her dads cheek, "That's all I'll ask and thank you."

Keith smiled at Veronica, "Honey can you grab the folder in my car? I need you to give it to the principal. I'd do it but I need a bathroom break."

Veronica nodded and raced toward the visitor's parking lot. She paused to give Logan a tight hug." Its ok Dad will let us be friends again. He said he'd give you another chance."

Logan twirled Veronica in the air before he hugged her tightly, "That's a load of my mine. I'll be on my best behavior to stay on your dad's good side."

* * *

Veronica kissed his nose, "Maybe not on your very best behavior. Rebel Logan is very hot."

Logan smiled and nuzzled Veronica's neck, "OK I'll be on my almost best behavior just for you Sunshine."

Veronica gave Logan a soft kiss before reluctantly leaving his arms, "I better go before I forget about returning to class."

Logan smiled, "You find studying "String Theory" more interesting then my arms. I 'm offended Miss Mars."

* * *

Veronica poked him in the ribs, " Yep I have one goal to discover the "Theory of Everything," among other things."

Logan grinned in return, "So when you win your awards will at least thank me during your acceptance speech?"

"I will thank you on stage among other things," Veronica said winking at Logan.

Logan tried to pulled her in his arms again but she ducked out of the way.

"I'll see you later cave man, " Veronica laughed giving Logan a final hug before racing toward the parking lot.

* * *

Logan walked back to class alone but didn't get very far. He came face to face with Keith Mars, around the next corner. "Hey Logan, now that we're alone I want to talk to you. Don't repeat this conversation to Veronica, if you wish to stay in my good graces."

Logan saw the clenched jaw and angry eyes of Keith Mars and knew that despite what Mr. Mars told Veronica, her father wasn't done with him. "I suppose you still have a few concerns regarding me and Veronica's friendship."

Keith nodded at Logan, "Among other things, follow me and that's not a request."

Logan followed Keith into an empty class room and heard the door click quietly.


	16. Chapter 16: Heart to Heart

**I'm back :) While away at university all my Veronica Mars DVDs was taken so I lost my writing mojo. However I recently recieved a new set of VM DVDs as a gift and it cured my writers block. I missed you guys and thanks for reading.  
**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Keith gestured toward a desk at the back of the room out of sight of the windows. Logan tried to calm his breathing as he slid into a chair. He could handle an angry man, a beating didn't scare Logan.

This however was a different kind of pain; he could lose Veronica. Biting back a sob Logan for the first time in years felt afraid. He knew it was too late to repair how Keith felt about him. Keith saw him at his worse; and Keith Mars wouldn't let just anyone around his child. Things couldn't get much worse.

Logan waited for Keith to begin however Mr. Mars remained silent. Logan could feel his heart start to flutter as the wall clock ticked quietly overhead. He knew how Keith saw him, as a spoiled little shit living on his trust fund at 30, doing his best to avoid responsibility for anyone, even himself.

Keith moved to perch on a table in front of his desk. He finally looked at Logan. The man's face wasn't full of rage, anger or disgust; it was strangely covered in pain and disappointment.

* * *

Logan desperately wanted to remove the look from Mr. Mar's eyes, "I just want to say Sir…"

Keith slammed his hand down on Logan's desk startling him into silence. "First of stop talking, there is nothing you have to say I haven't heard a thousand times in the police department over the years. Please don't treat me like I'm my daughter. She is smart as hell but she isn't me. I'm not 12 years old."

Keith opened up a folder and pulled out a report card handing it to Logan. Carefully opening the faded cardboard Logan saw the name. It wasn't Veronica's as expected but it was Keith's. The card was a full set of straight A's and honors marks. He knew the man was smart but never expected these grades.

Keith sighed at the confusion on Logan's face. "Surprised Logan? Not every poor kid licks lead paints off the walls; some of us remain bright despite everything. The only reason I'm not a traffic cop is because my IQ opened doors my family's income never could. It helped me become the elected chief of police. It's not my dream but such is life."

Keith smiled sadly no longer looking at Logan. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a chemical engineer, I had the grades for it. However here I am. I couldn't afford university, the number of hours I had to work just to feed myself while living on a poorly funded scholarship. The numbers just didn't work."

* * *

Keith walked over to Logan placing his arm on his shoulder, "Every day I see tragedies play out that didn't have to happen. I don't want that for my daughter, I want her to have a future. I don't have lawyers on retainer if she gets into trouble around you, I could lose my job in the worst case. If I can't support her, her future is gone possibly for good."

Keith played with the faded card, "However I love and trust Veronica and because of that I'll give you one FINAL chance. Knowing my daughter sees good in you is all I needed to know, your slate with me is clean. My daughter means the world to me; I know she does to you as well Logan. That's why I'm giving you permission to date Veronica."

Logan searched the older man's eyes trying to detect deception. He looked at Mr. Mars and saw the sincerity on the man's face; he really was giving Logan another chance.

Logan tried to collect himself to speak, "Mr. Mars we both know I'm no boy scout and will likely do dumb things in the future. I can only promise one thing, I'll never put Veronica in a situation that would cause her any serious harm, and I'll always protect her, even from me if need be, you have my word."

Keith nodded offering a small smile, "I'm glad you're honest with me, and that we now have an understanding, however it's time to unpause our day. I need to speak to my daughter then head back to work." Keith led Logan to the hallway before going the other direction toward the office exit.

* * *

Logan felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He knew life rarely offers second chances; they are a rarity among the desperate or broken hearted. Smiling he almost ran down the halls searching all the faces around him for just one. She was his second chance in more ways than one.

After a few minutes of searching he found Veronica chatting with another student near the music room. Wrapping his arms around her, Logan tugged her to his chest spinning her around until her back was against the lockers. Ignore the catcalls he kissed her senseless unwilling to let her go for even a moment.

Logan no longer feared the thoughts in his mind during the past week. Everything felt so right and very perfect. Wishing to speak alone, he dragged her into the empty music room away from prying eyes.

* * *

Veronica laughed as she smiled at the goofy grin on Logan's face. "My dad just left, he told me he had a chat with you Logan. I was just asking Dana had she seen you. I didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it, so what's going on?"

Logan stroked her hair smiling gently at her. "Well I reached this amazing epiphany about my life. Veronica Mars I'm in love with you and I'm not afraid of it. It's not puppy love or first love, its epic love. You own my heart, and I know it could have no safer owner."

Veronica reached up and touched her fingers on either side of Logan's face as he waited for her to say something. Logan never showed this side of himself and she found it crazy beautiful. She knew that Logan was the definition of a bad idea and she didn't care, she knew who and what she wanted, she wanted him.

Smiling at him softly Veronica cupped his chin with her fingers, "Logan you have my heart as well. I'm happy to be your girlfriend, because I love you too."

Logan pulled her flush against him offering a kiss which Veronica gratefully accepted. Their problems were still waiting for them outside the music room door but they didn't care. The most important problem was solved, how to touch each others hearts.


End file.
